Naruto Whirlwind
by L.A.King
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has finally graduated the academy and is put on Team Asuma. Watch his journey unfold as he finds Adventure, Love, Strength, and Friendship in his quest to become Hokage.  AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L. A. King

**Chapter 1:** _Change_

Three Jonin stood before the Third Hokage, ready to choose teams out of this year's nine graduating rookies. Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"So, how are we going to do this? It doesn't look like we have much talent this year besides the Uchiha" Said Kakashi, scanning the list.

"You'll probably be taking him, ehh Kakashi," asked asuma.

"It would make sense," answered Kakashi his Sharingan eye covered at the moment.

"Well in that case I'll take this Nara kid." replied Asuma as he flipped through the list before passing it to Kurenai."

"You must be looking for the next great Nara Akimichi Yamanaka Team," said Kurenai with a slight smile. "Well in that case I'll take Aburame Shino." She figured the Aburame prodigy would make the best leader out of the 7 remaining rookies.

"Well I guess I should take a kunoichi next," Said Kakashi in a monotone." I'll take Haruno Sakura and Kiba Inuzuka. We already know the rest of your team, Asuma, so we might as well just pick in bundles" stated Kakashi, his hand already reaching for the small orange book contained in his weapons pouch.

"Actually," Asuma began, "I choose Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

Kurenai turned towards him, confused. "Why?". She asked as Kakashi merely looked on knowingly his hands leaving the book for the time being.

"Well it seems that the Uzumaki brat took down a chunin with a thousand shadow clones. That alone is an amazing feet," Explained Kakashi. "The other is a Hyuuga. Not to mention the Nara kid is a long range fighter. With his clan's ability he'll compliment the close combat Hyuuga. As well as the seemingly powerhouse Uzumaki," He continued. "Its actually a better team than what you would have had. The other two who don't seem to be very talented in there clan abilities. Am I right Asuma?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Asuma replied in agreement.

Sarutobi had been listening to there exchange letting them decide on the teams. He closed his eyes for a second before commenting "It makes sense, but are you sure? It may cause and uproar within the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans"

Asuma removed a cigarette from his pouch, lighting it as he responded. "I'm sure".

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take the Yamanaka and the Akimichi." Kurenai sighed not sounding too happy about what was left. The three Jounin walked out of the Hokage's office leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

'_What kind of ripple will this mak_e' wondered Sarutobi from behind his desk. '_People never seem to take to such a change so easily_.' He then sighed as another thought crossed his mind; He has to put with all the paper work.

**X-x-x**

Across town, Shikamaru awoke to the sound of his mother scolding his father. With no other thought than what a pain today was going to be. At least he knew that he would be working with Choji. Ino on the other hand was a whole different matter all together. "Women can be so troublesome." he groaned to himself as he got up.

"You awake," asked Shikaku as he entered the room. "Your mother wants you to tend the deer before you head out,"

"Don't lie," Shikamaru answered as he sat up in bed. "I heard her yelling at you for not doing it yet. I can't be late today anyway. Things could get troublesome if I was."

Shikaku grinned. "You heard that huh? Well I guess your right. Today is the beginning of the next great trio. You ready?"

"I guess so" Shikamaru said staring out his window as began to wonder what his future held. Then he changed his mind _"it's to bothersome to think about things like that"_

**X-x-x**

At the same time in the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was being tended to by the branch family servant.

"Please sit still Hinata-Sama. I must finish bushing your hair or Hiashi-sama will not be pleased," ordered the hand servant as she continued attend the young heir.

"Sorry Izumi-kun" she said, still continuing to fidget.

"You're acting more anxious than usual. Are you worried about finding out what team you're assigned on?" Hinata nodded her head as Izumi continues to speak. "Do not fear Hinata-Sama you will do fine as long as you do your best." Answered Izumi continuing to encourage the heiress. A few seconds after this, Hiashi walked in.

"Hinata. As you will be entering into a team today, I trust that you will remember at all times of your place. As a Hyuuga, it is your duty to serve this village, as all prior Hyuuga have."

"Furthermore, you must remember that, above all, you are a representative of the strongest clan in Konohagakure. You will..."

Hinata's nerves grew the longer her father's speech became. How could she, who couldn't get up the courage to speak to the one she loved or even be acknowledged by her father, hope to live up to these expectations?

Hiashi stopped for a moment, realizing his words weren't getting through. "Hinata? Hinata!"

Hinata snapped herself out of her thoughts in an instant "Y-yes, Father?"

Without speaking he turned and left, thinking of planning a training session later that night; She would learn her pay attention to he superiors or pay the consequences.

**X-x-x**

"One Step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto thought as he flew from roof to roof towards the academy. Upon reaching the classroom door, he burst through and realized instantly that he was early (for once). The only one there was that prick Sasuke.

"What you doing here, dead last?" asked Sasuke, his voice filled with contempt.

"I graduated." he says while point his headband. "And don't worry, cuz there's no way I'll ever be on a team with you!"

"They would never put a loser like you on my team. Not in this universe" Sasuke responded as he glared at Naruto.

As they stare each other down Naruto sits a couple seats away Knowing that Sakura sat next to Saskue. _'If I can sit next to Sakura I don't mind being close to that prick _Saskue,' He thought to himself. Everyone starts to get there one by one, all wondering the same thing; '_what's Naruto doing here?_'

Shikamaru was headed to the academy taking his time as he did. He was walking up to the entrance Shikamaru bumped into Hinata.

"Hello Shikamaru-san" Hinata said, shyly.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready?" Shikamaru asked. "Today is the day we become Shinobi"

Hinata answered in a quiet voice "I guess."

"Well let's get inside it's going to be troublesome if we're late"

As they walk into the room Hinata immediately spots Naruto in a compromising situation; He was kissing Sasuke.

'_I had no idea Naruto-kun was that type..._' she thought as she tried to figure out how she missed this fact. However when she saw his reaction it put her mind at ease. She took her seat in the back of the room while Shikamaru had headed in the other direction. Shortly after they separated, things began to settle down again and Iruka-sensei began to announce the teams.

"The members of team 7 are as follows; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Hell yeah I'm not on Sasuke's Team" Naruto yelled, leaping from his seat.

"Like anyone would want you on their team Naruto. I hope you get stuck with Ino-pig." remarked Sakura.

"That's not going to happen! Choji Shikamaru and I already know we're on the same team!" retaliated Ino as she wished that she was in Sakura's place.

"Alright settle down everyone." Ordered Iruka-sensei. After waiting for silence, he continued. "The members of Team 10 are Shikamaru Nara, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Shikamaru and Choji immediately sat up in there seats, while Ino proceeded to lose it.

"What kind of joke is this!"

"Sensei, I'm going to have to agree with Ino. We are supposed to be the ones with Shikamaru," added Choji.

"I didn't make the teams this year I just tell you what they are." Iruka said, clearly annoyed, as he set down the team assignment chart.

"Well as long as I'm not on Sasuke's team I'm happy." Naruto muttered.

As Iruka-sensei called out the rest of the teams Hinata could not be more nervous and excited. She had dreamed about it but never thought it would come true. How was she ever going to talk to him? Now that they were on the same team it would be inevitable.

**Next chapter:** _Team 10_

**Author's notes:**

I have made some minor changes to this chapter in hopes that it will flow better. I also plan to redo chapter 2 and maybe 3. If this is the first time you are reading this hope you like it. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.

Thanks to my original beta on the chap mitosis v meiosis. It was thanks to this guy I was able to put out my first chap. I hope you guys choose to read the next one.

~L.A, King


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L .A. King

Chapter 2: Team 10

"Your quite loud for a ninja", said the voice behind Naruto. His was racing in fear as he turned, "_H-how did he get behind me? I have to get away, or he will kill me like Asuma-sensei_!" His enemies blade swung down at Naruto and he could do nothing but Close his eye. _"Shit! I'm dead" _

"Move Naruto", screamed Shikamaru. He had desperately stopped the Unknown Shinobi with his Shadow Bind No Jutsu. Naruto came to his senses and retreated quickly, as Hinata came to his aid attacking with her most powerful Juken Strike. She was parried as their enemy broke free of Shikamaru's Shadow Bind.

"Hum weak, and you call yourself Shinobi." Their enemy spoke as he sent Hinata flying with a kick to the gut. Naruto quickly caught her as he landed next to Shikamaru.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun," She said thanking him breathlessly as he placed her down. The shaken Genin turned toward their enemy. The man who killed their sensei had begun to speak.

"You Leaf Shinobi are truly weak. Maybe I should end your lives now and save you from the hardship you would have faced in the future" He said staring them down. His murderous intent evident with each word he spoke.

"We have to run" Shikamaru whispered. "It's our only chance to survive. My family has land near here. We create a diversion using explosive tags. Then Naruto use your bushins and henge to disguise your clones as three of us. Then send them toward the village. While we run toward My-"

"No! I won't run," interrupted Naruto in a heated voice. His teeth clenched tight making him look ferocious. "That bastard killed Asuma-sensei. We just met him, but he was a Leaf Ninja and our sensei. Naruto had had enough of being scared. "Hey you, " he yelled pointing at the opposing Shinobi. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to kick your ass."

Hinata looked at Naruto. He was the one that always inspired her with his determination. He scared and excited her with his words. She looked at him in admiration and simply spoke his name in support. "Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru shook his head . _"Idiot", _Shikamaru thought. He knew Naruto was right, but hated the fact that he was. Who would have thought that the day would turn out to be so troublesome.

**A few hours earlier**

In an empty academy class room Team 10 met there Jounin Leader.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi. You can call me Asuma-sensei," He said lighting a cigarette as he spoke. "We are now the members of Team 10"

"What kind of ninja smokes," asked Naruto an accusing tone.

"It's my vice" Asuma shrugged as he took another drag. "We'll start out by introducing our selves. State your name. What you and like, dislike, and what your hobbies and dreams are. I guess, we'll start with the shortest."

"Ha ha which one of you is the shortest", Naruto said with a big grin on his face. His smile slowly fading as he looked around the room.

"Y-you're the shortest Naruto- Kun, but I'm sure that it's only temporary." Hinata said in a quite voice as she tried to cheer him up.

Naruto just grinned back sheepishly and stated. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I Love ramen. I dislike vegetables. My hobbies are collecting Ramen and thinking up new pranks, and my dream is to one day become Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me." He declared holding his headband as spoke with determination.

"Hokage huh, Said Asuma with a smile. He was Thinking about his relationship with his father. Asuma then turned his attention to Hinata, "Your next."

Hinata twiddle her figures as everyone turned their attention towards her. She tried to summon her voice as best she could but was only able to speak above a whisper." I- I am Hyuuga Hinata. I like a lot of things? _I dislike my weakness_," she thought to herself, but only said," I dislike bad manners. My hobbies are pressing flowers. M-My Dream," she continued starting to blush, "is to be able to help a certain person accomplish their dream."

"_We are going to have to work on her self confidence or she can become a liability_," Asuma thought to himself. You're the last one," he said to Shikamaru.

I am Shikamaru Nara. I like naps. I dislike troublesome situations. My hobby is playing shogi. My dream? Don't have one but If I have to have one. It would be to stay out of troublesome situations.

"You can't do that. You said the same thing twice" yelled Naruto. Which led to an argument between the two. Leaving Asuma and Hinata just watching shaking there heads.

After things settled down and they finished introducing themselves Asuma sensei took them to the village gates to explain that days training. "I want to see how strong each of you are and how you will work together as a team," Declared Asuma." Your mission today is to capture me."

"Mission accomplished then" said Shikamaru as everyone turned to him. "Look at his feet".

"Shadow bind huh" said Asuma as Shikamaru allowed him to look down." A jutsu used to trap an opponent by taking control of there shadow. Forcing them to copy your every move.

"Way to go Shikamaru" yelled Naruto as Hinata smiled quietly.

"Yea good job Shikamaru", said Asuma as the clone disappear in a cloud of smoke as the jutsu released.

"What!" said all three Genins as Asuma appeared 15 yards ahead of them?

"Begin," he yelled back as he took off at an incredible speed

"Damn," grunted Naruto as he took off after his sensei as fast as he could go. Naruto was closely followed by Shikamaru and Hinata, but they soon lost track of there Asuma. "Which way did he go?" asked Naruto in frustration.

"To the right" said Hinata as she searched for their sensei after activating her Byakugan

"How do you know?" asked Naruto as he turned right anyway.

"You don't much know eh Naruto" said Shikamaru. "The Byakugan is one of the three great eye techniques. It allows the user to see 360 degrees. They also have x-ray vision allowing them to see long distances as well as see a person's chakra network."

"Chakra network, "Asked Naruto clearly confused.

"Never mind that. She can see him let's just catch up." Stated Shikamaru in an exasperated tone.

They increased there speed as they chased Asuma through the woods. He would allow them to get close but no matter the plan Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto could not catch him. Shikamaru finally came up with a great plan. This time when three got close to Asuma. Naruto used his shadow clones to throw a wave of Kunai. Asuma dodged and deflected everyone with ease. Hinata watched her sensei as he dodged and parried the kunai. She was waiting for a opening and there it was. She leapt at her sensei at top speed coming up from behind him. Hinata moved faster than she ever had in any of her training sessions with her father. She smiled she would get him or so she thought. Asuma felt a presence at his back. On pure instinct He ducked and brought an open palm to Hinata's midsection. He was about to connect when he saw her shadow stretch toward him. Asuma came to a halt. His body control stunned shikamaru who was using Hinata's shadow to stretch his. Asuma cleared the area by jumping into the nearest tree.

Naruto was waiting him and his clones. Shikamaru had made naruto an important part in their plan. He was waiting for asuma to do what shikamaru said he would.

Asuma felt someone else behind him. He turned to catch the Kunai that naruto was coming at him with.

"You have to try better than that, Said asuma

Naruto grinned and said, "Got you" The kunai in his hand exploded

The top half of the tree fell from the explosion

"Did we get him," asked Naruto. " That was one brave clone."

"I don't know did you" asked Asuma from the nearest tree to the group with a smile on his face.

"Shadow bind Technique complete," Said Shikamaru with a grin. "Gotcha. Again. This time its not a clone I'm sure of that."

"Yea mission accomplished," shouted Naruto as he jumped in the air

"We did it," Said Hinata in a tired voice but with a big smile.

Asuma was astonished, It seemed shikamaru knew he wasn't there to begin with, but for him to know where asuma was hiding was astounding. "You guys did good"

That all Asuma was ever able to say. The smile still on his face as a blade came rushing threw his chest from behind.

"Thank you for keeping him still for me" Said the Unknown Ninja as peaking out from behind their sensei. "I could not have killed him without you. I might even let you share in the bounty on his head" He said with a sickening laugh.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood there frozen from disbelief. They could not believe what they had all just seen. The sound of his body crash to the ground sent Shikamaru into action.

"Naruto Hinata Run," He screamed as he took off with them closely in tow.

"Smart," Said Their Enemy," but you weak ninja will never get away,"

**Where we started**

"Shadow Clone no Jutsu" Yelled Naruto as he created a hundred clones. They charged their opponent only to be dispelled one by one. Hinata attacked right behind him using Naruto's clones as a distraction. She aimed for the ninja's chest with a Junken strike, but he dodged enough to only take damage to his right shoulder. Shikamaru waited for one of Naruto's clones connected with his shadow to get close to their target. He charged along with Naruto and Hinata so the clone could move along with the group. As the clone was dispelled Shikamaru's shadow attacked the unknown ninja. Almost connecting, but before it could the unknown Shinobi used Shushin no Jutsu to clear the area. Naruto however was relentless. He continued to attack with his clones, keeping pressure on Their Enemy. It was his fire that inspired Shikamaru and Hinata to follow his lead.

"_I have to be careful they could really do damage."_ Thought their enemy as he saw a kunai coming at his head he barely dodged only to see the exploding tag at the end he again used Shushing no jutsu to go get to the ground as it exploded above him . He aimed to move to the next tree but realized he couldn't move.

"We've gotten you" said Shikamaru. "Hinata take out his arms legs." Hinata hit the ninja in his arms and legs with her Juken. It's a deadly technique that pushes the user's chakra into their opponents to damage there muscles and organs. After Hinata finished, Naruto used his clones to tie up The Ninja.

Making sure to keep a kunai at his neck Naruto said to the ninja." We're taking you back to the village scum.

"Y-You guys did good, said the ninja in a tiered voice. "Don't you think Asuma?"

"Yes, they really surprised me", answered Asuma as he walked into the clearing.

"Asuma sensei. B-but I- we saw you die" exclaimed Hinata

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you guys but I needed to see how you handle things under pressuring situations. You guys did better than I expected. You pass."

"Pass?" All three Genin asked.

"Yes Graduating from the academy only means you are eligible to become ninja. Not that you are ninja," Said the Unknown ninja, who turned out to be a leaf chunin. "Can you guys please untie me now? I'm starting to cramp."

**A Little Later**

Team 10 gathered back in the village and they were completely exhausted.

Now I know what your strengths and weaknesses are," explained Asuma." That was also one of the purposes for this test."

"I have no weakness right sensei" stated Naruto with confidence

"Actually you have absolutely no taijutsu skills nor do you have any chakra control. You lead them on the offensive attack. It was your clones that created the openings for Hinata and Shikamaru, Asuma stated, but you were also rash. Never run into a fight without a decent battle plan. Naruto pouted as Asuma continued, right now Hinata is the strongest individually in the group.

What? Hinata said as she instantly turning read.

"Yes," Explained Asuma. You have the ability to beat both Naruto and Shikamaru in a one on one fight. Shikamaru has no offensive jutsu. Naruto's weakness is his taijutsu, so you have the clear advantage.

"Way to go Hinata." yelled Naruto in good nice guy stance.

T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun, she said in an exasperated voice getting redder by the second_." To think he would be happy for me being strong,"_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I'm not worthless like my fa-"_

"Maybe we can train together and you can show me some of your taijutsu?" asked Naruto as he broke her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, but you need the Byakugan to learn Juken." She stammered.

'It's alright Naruto I will help you hone your taijutsu skills," stated Asuma-sensei." I am a close combat fighter as well. You and I are alike in a lot of ways. Shikamaru you will also need to improve your taijutsu. As a long range fighter you will need a last line of defense if some one makes it past your shadow bind. That's it's for today guys ill see you tomorrow at 7 hundred.

Why so early? Naruto asked completely unhappy about the time.

We have a lot of work to do. Asuma simply stated. "Dismissed. Except you Shikamaru"

As Hinata and Naruto walked off in the other direction Asuma began to talk." Shikamaru your battle strategies today were exceptional. I have seen your scores from your intelligence exam. They don't match your performance today. Do you care to tell why," Asked Asuma?

"It became a troublesome exam after a while so I took a nap." Shikamaru said." Is that it?"

"_Interesting"_ Asuma thought to himself but just said "That's it goodnight Shikamaru"

"Later," Said Shikamaru as he waived before turning to head home.

**That Night **

After Naruto invited Hinata to eat dinner at that Ramen stand. She made her way home in disbelief. To think this would ever happen was a dream. "If only I could have spoken to him instead of sitting there frozen" She thought to herself. "Though Naruto-kun didn't seem to notice." She made a promise to herself to do better next time as she entered the Hyuuga compound. She made her way through the compound with Naruto on her mind.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Hiashi, "Its time for your training"

**In The Nara Compound**

As Shikamaru made it home he had a feeling tonight was going to be very troublesome.

"There is my son "said Shikaku with a smile on his face. "How did it go?"

"Ok." Stated to Shikamaru as he headed to his room.

"Who are you guys Jonin? Is it Kakashi?" He said following Shikamaru to his room

"No we have Asuma sensei" Shikamaru stated.

"Good he will be a good leader for the next Great Yamanaka Akimichi Nara Trio" Said Shikaku with pride.

I'm not on Choji and Ino's team. My teammates are Hyuuga Hinata Uzumaki Naruto, stated Shikamaru.

Shikaku Merely stood up and walked out the room barely grumbling good night.

Next chapter: Letting go of the past

Authors Notes:

I'd like to thank you for the positive reviews. They really motivated me to get the chapter out. Hope you like it. Reviews welcome

Thanks again to my beta Mitosis V Meiosis.

next chapter should be out in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L.A. King

Chapter 3: Past actions Future Consequences

The third Hokage loved to look over the village before the day began. He would stand on the balcony of the Hokage tower and watch the sunrise as it lit up the village. It looked as if The Hidden Leaf was merely an extension of the sun itself. He would allow his mind to wonder on mornings like this, "_In these moments when the sun begins to shine on The Leaf. I know the will of fire is flowing into all of the citizens._" He smiled as he took in the crisp morning air. "_A leaf would wither with out the sun that makes it so strong_."

"Hokage-Sama, we would like to speak with you. Do you have the time?" asked the people behind him.

The third was brought out of his thoughts. He sighed as he turned to find Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi standing before him. He could honestly say he wasn't surprised to see them. Sarutobi already knew he wouldn't do what they would ask of him, but decided to let them make their case anyway. "What can I do for you three?" he asked in a deceitfully merry manner.

"Hokage-Sama," spoke Inochi, "We will not waste your time. To get straight to the point we believe that you should revise this years rookie teams, especially Teams 8 and 10. We request that you put our children together in light of _our_ success together."

The third took a moment before he replied. "Your past success does not guarantee that your children will be as effective as you were. The teams have already been chosen and all three teams have passed their team tests. This, as you know, is no easy task." Sarutobi paused to allow what he said to sink in. "You have nothing to worry about. All your children will make fine Shinobi. Even if they are not on the same team they are all Shinobi of the Hidden leaf. At their young age they have decided to protect this village. Just as you once did. Trust them to be strong on their own as well as in their teams. Sorry, but I am going to have to deny your request for the revision of the rookie teams."

"Hokage-Sama, what about keeping the teams balanced?" Shikaku asked trying to use a different approach. "Team 8's balance is thrown off. With my son, Ino and Choji will do much better than they would have without him."

Sarutobi gave this a serious thought as he spoke "The balance is fine Shikaku. Each team was balanced out to the best teams possible. Teams 8 and 7 both have a prodigy of a couple of Konaha's most feared clans The Uchiha and Aburame. Only team 10 doesn't have one." He stated while thinking, "_Though some only fear the Aburame's partners_".

Shikaku slightly raised his voice as he spoke "Do you really think that Shikamaru is safe with that boy on his team? Also from what I have seen from that Hyuuga she is probably the weakest of the lot."

Sarutobi was done arguing the moment Shikaku brought Naruto into it. "You have absolutely no say in how this villages Shinobi are Teamed. I have made my decision on your request. To further argue your point is poor management of your time. If I remember correctly all three of you have a mission to prepare for. Dismissed!"

Naruto was up early that day. He had went out last night and bought a chakra clock and a bunch of ramen. It had taken him hours to get to work but he finally got it. The user would put their chakra into the clock then attach the temple pad to their head and go to sleep. At the designated time the user's chakra is released into their head forcing them awake. He had barely gotten 4 hours of sleep before he was forced awake. "_Its time already,_" He thought to himself. _"If only ichiruka's was open this early I wouldn't have had to buy so much ramen. Sorry froggy," _he said to his depleted wallet. He was unusually tired that morning but he shrugged it off as lack of sleep. He made it to the training grounds to find Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei waiting for him.

As Naruto walked up Shikamaru was playing with some thing that resembled a cube in a lot of pieces, but he didn't bother to ask what they were up to.

"Hey Naruto" said Asuma with a friendly greeting. "Ready to train"

"You know it!" stated Naruto with his usual confidence. "Let's start now,"

"We are waiting for Hinata she should be here soon," paying close attention to Shikamaru as he spoke.

"But yesterday you said she is ahead of me in taijutsu .I have to train twice as hard to be stronger," complained Naruto.

"Alright, alright" he said looking up from what they were doing. "Come on."

Asuma took Naruto out into the middle of the grounds and began with his instruction. He corrected Naruto as he made mistakes in his fighting stance going over the academy basics, along with Asuma teaching him some of his own fighting style.

"Yes, like that Naruto," instructed Asuma. "Never over extend yourself when you counter attack or you will leave yourself open. Use your size to your advantage with constant movement." Naruto followed his direction learning fast as he continued to attack. _"He seems to learn with his body"_ thought Asuma as he block and countered Naruto's high kick. Asuma increased his speed and power in his strikes. He aimed a kick at Naruto's mid section. Naruto bent backwards, retreating, as he flipped backwards. Asuma continued to charge, swinging a right. Naruto did what his sensei showed him and used Asuma's momentum against him. Ducking and driving his fist into Asuma's gut. He could see the surprise on Asuma face. Naruto tried to follow up but Asuma countered and retreated as Naruto began to grin.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto and Asuma sparred. He had finished the cube a couple hours ago but didn't bother to say anything. He was going to, but changed his mind. _"Asuma-sensei might want me and Naruto to spar. I think ill just watch for the time being_." He continued to watch Naruto; who seemed to get better with each passing hour attacking in the strangest of ways. Shikamaru had to admit he was quite unpredictable; even now he landed a blow and a follow up. Suddenly Naruto dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Naruto- Naruto!" called Asuma in a worried voice kneeling over Naruto who writhed in pain.

"My head," cried Naruto through gritted teeth. All he could remember was seeing Hinata enter the training grounds as he blacked out.

As Hinata awoke that morning she looked around. She tried to remember why she was sleeping on the ground. She then remembered what happened. At her father's command she began to train last night. She could remember him criticizing her every move as she sparred with he cousin Neji. The last thing she remembered was a strike, that she had been unable to block, coming at her. _"I was unable to defend against a simple strike,"_ She thought to herself_. "Father was right to just leave me here,"_ She gasped with surprise and worry as she though _"I was supposed to meet Sensei and the others at the training grounds this morning"._ She instantly pushed herself to her feet as she rushed to her room. On her way there she ran into Neji.

"Good Morning Neji-san," she called out as she stopped to greet him. He smiply ignored her as he kept walking in the direction of the branch family house. Hinata was upset but did not dwell on it. Everyone was probably waiting for her. Naruto crossed her mind as she began to get ready. She could not wait to see him after last night. She knew it wasn't a date but couldn't help but think of it in that way. _"I hope that Asuma-sensei will not be that angry with me"_ she thought to herself. She took time to put on her homemade salve on her injuries from last night. Though it did not hide all of them; it worked well enough for no one to notice the dark splotches that had covered the more visible parts of her skin.

Hinata made her way across the village as quickly as possible. As she neared the training grounds she heard a terrible scream. _"That sounds like Naruto-Kun,"_ she thought to herself as she rushed into the field. When Hinata entered the field she saw Asuma-sensei picking up Naruto. He and Shikamaru took off towards the hospital. "Naruto-kun," she whispered as she took off after the rest of her team.

Naruto woke up in the hospital with his teammates all looking at him.

"Ahhh!" yelled Naruto.

"What is it did the pain return?" asked Asuma with concern.

"No you weirdoes are watching me while I sleep," yelled Naruto.

"Idiot you collapsed during training," stated Shikamaru who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Naruto have you done or eaten thing different in the last couple days? "Asked Asuma.

"No I only eat ramen I don't remember eating any new ones," said Naruto. "I feel fine let's go back to training."

"Naruto-kun you should rest." Hinata said in a barely audible voice, but turning red as she continued. "I'm-I'm glad you are alright."

"Huh? Hina-Chan? I didn't even notice you in the corner," he said with a surprised look. "When did you get here?"

"She got here around the time you collapsed. Speaking of which Hinata why were you so late today?" Asked Asuma Sensei.

"I'm sorry Asuma Sensei," She stated in earnest bowing her head. "I over slept. I had a family training s-session after I got home last night"

Asuma merely said "ok" knowing how strict her father was, especially with Hinata being the Heir to clan_. "He probably wants her to be strong, but training her to the point that she is unable to wake up is pushing it. I may have to intervene if this starts to affect her performance on future missions." _Breaking from his thoughts he spoke to the group. "Well since Naruto seems to be fine we will meet tomorrow for a team work out at oh-seven hundred."

"Again?" Naruto complained, "I hope I can set the alarm clock right this time. It took so much time putting my chakra into it. I barely got any sleep."

"What? You have a chakra clock?" asked Asuma as he began to understand. "Naruto that clock don't ever use it again."

"What? Why not? I spent a lot of money on it," Exclaimed Naruto.

"Use it again you will die" Asuma stated in a cold voice.

"Die?" exclaimed all three Genin, as Naruto reacted with pure fear.

"Naruto that clock is dangerous you're only suppose to put a little chakra into it or it can cause severe headaches or even cause massive brain hemorrhaging," said Asuma. "Not even Jonin with excellent chakra control use it. The slightest mistake can kill you. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Just some vendor he was the only one who would sell me anything. He didn't even want to at first; till I told him I just wanted an alarm clock. He said it was the best clock he had." Said Naruto in a shaky voice.

"I will get you a safer clock Naruto. Just throw that one out when you get home." Asuma spoke in what he hoped was a comforting voice. "You'll be fine as long as stay away from it. I have to go to the Hokage's office to give him an update he is probably worried about you. Shikamaru, I have to reschedule our game for another time."

"It's cool," said Shikamaru taking in everything he had just heard.

"See you guys later." Said Asuma as he walked out the room.

"Naruto you said the vendor didn't want to sell you anything until he heard you wanted an alarm clock."

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing just asking. Well I have to go, see you guys later. I have some things I have to check on." Shikamaru said as he got up to leave.

After they were alone Hinata didn't really know what to say to Naruto. She was just glad that he was ok. Hinata had a lot of thoughts at that moment and didn't really know what she would say. _"Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him"_ she thought to herself_. "He even called me Hina-Chan maybe he secretly feels the same way about me. I should tell him"_

As she was building the courage to speak Naruto spoke, "Hina-Chan?"

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun" she answered as her voice seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Do you think Sakura-chan would come to see me if she found out I was in the hospital." He asked as all he could think about was he could have died today.

Hinata did not know what to say so she merely shrugged her shoulders. "_How could I think that he felt the same about me" _she thought as she scolded herself. _"He is in love with Sakura."_ That last thought depressed her.

"Hina-Chan." said Naruto looking over at her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun" she answered snapping herself from he thoughts.

"Thank you for being here with me" he said with a shy smile.

Hinata instantly turned red at his gratitude breathlessly answering, "You're welcome Naruto-Kun."

At the same time Asuma Entered the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was walking home from the hospital in the rain.

"Hokage-Sama Naruto is fine but I have come to the only conclusion that makes sense," Said Asuma.

While Shikamaru thought, _"My conclusion doesn't make sense but it's the only thing that fits." _

They both came to the same cold conclusion "Someone tried to kill Naruto,"  
.

**Next chapter: Renegade**

**Authors Notes:** This chapter came out pretty quick it's the second chapter in three days. I was on a role. You can thank my beta ScarletLove92 for this early release.

She sent the chapter back within hours of me sending it to her.

Also special thanks to my beta Mitosis V Meiosis. Wouldn't have mad it this far without him.

To speak frankly I'm not sure about this chapter. So as always reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L.A. King

**_Chapter 4: Renegade_**

"_I can't stand hospitals. I got to get out of here,"_ thought Naruto as he climbed onto the window sill of his hospital room. He was planning to get out of there as quickly as he could. That is until he looked down. _"Damn I'm too high to jump from here and there are no buildings nearby." _

"Where do you think you're going?" Questioned a voice from Naruto's right. "I have strict orders from Hokage-Sama for you to remain in this room for the night."

Naruto turned his head to find an ANBU Shinobi standing on the wall of the hospital. Naruto didn't know much about ANBU, but he did know they were very shady. Wherever they were there was always some kind of trouble. Those guys were always chasing him after he pulled off his pranks. They never caught him, though. This thought brought a smile to his face as he answered. "I don't care what the old man says, I'm not staying in some crappy hospital bed."

"Really? It looks to me like you're stuck up here to me," Said the ninja. "To bad you haven't learned how to climb vertically yet."

Even though Naruto could not see the ninja's face because of the animal mask all ANBU wear, he could tell that the guy was being smug_. "I could easily use my clones to ladder my way down, but with this guy here I won't have enough time before he comes after me." _Naruto thought with frustration. _"If only I knew how to do that thing he's doing." _

"Hey you, show me how to walk up walls." Naruto commanded the ninja.

"Why would I do that? That would make it harder to keep you here," said the ninja. "Plus, I don't like punks like you."

"I need to train. That's why I want to get out of here. So at least help get stronger if I'm stuck here," Stated Naruto, all the while thinking _"It's not a complete lie. I was going to train my stomach to eat more ramen at Ichiraku's." _

"_He seems to only want to get stronger, and it fits what Asuma has told me about him."_ The ANBU Shinobi thought to himself. "Alright Naruto, I'll show you."

"_Ha! He fell for it!"_ thought Naruto, but he only said "Bring it on!"

The ANBU Shinobi began to instruct Naruto in the art of vertical climbing. "All you've got to do is focus your chakra to your feet. Since this is a building you should get it pretty quickly. Usually you do this kind of training on a tree. They are harder to climb because they need a more exact amount of chakra than buildings like this. Buildings are sturdier so you can focus more chakra to your feet. Which should easier be for someone on your level."

Naruto just looked at him confused.

"You don't get it do you? All I'm saying is you can use the same amount of chakra it takes to walk up a tree to walk up anything, but the opposite is not true. This training will only work on buildings or any form of rock until you learn better chakra control. "

"Oh ok but so what if I cant climb a tree?"

"_This kid is dense"_ thought the exasperated ninja. "This world has more trees than buildings Naruto, and thats where most Shinobi battles take place. Let's just begin. Get off the window sill and gather chakra to your feet. Then try to walk up the wall in you room," said the shinobi as he came in the window.

Naruto started to concentrate. He wanted Ramen bad. Soon even this ANBU guy would be able to hear his stomach.

"Good now place your foot on the wall and try to walk up," Instructed the shinobi.

Naruto raised his leg and planted his foot squarely on the wall, and instead of raising his other foot to the wall, he tried to drag his first foot down the wall. It began to slide from the force so Naruto increased the chakra to that foot until it stopped.

As the ANBU Ninja watched Naruto's experiment he was genuinely surprised. He had never seen anyone approach this method of training in such a way. _"Interesting kid"_ he thought to himself.

After Naruto got his first foot to stop sliding. He matched the same amount of chakra of his foot on the ground to the one on the wall. He then placed his second foot on the wall. The first foot held Naruto couldn't belive how easy it was. After taking a couple of steps he began to slide_. "Damn, I forgot to account for my weight,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He increased the chakra in his feet until he stopped sliding. However, where ever he stepped the wall would crack a little under the weight of his chakra. He was using to much but the sturdy concrete was strong enough to hold the amount of chakra he was storing in his feet. Naruto then, took a couple small steps until he was hanging from the ceiling.

"I did it!" said Naruto in an excited tone. He almost jumped, which would have been a mistake.

"Good job Naruto. That was a great approach to the task at hand," congratulated the ANBU Ninja.

"Sexy No Jutsu" yelled Naruto.

The ANBU Black Ops Shinobi never stood a chance.

**-x-x-x.**

Asuma walked into a shop that evening before closing time and started to look around at the items that were for sale.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked the vendor as he approached Asuma.

"Yeah actually. I'm looking for an alarm clock. I've been having trouble getting up on time lately." Asuma stated while still browsing through the clocks.

"Well in that case we have plenty right here. I would recommend this one. It is very loud. It'll wake up even the soundest sleeper. It's called The Banshee. It is my finest clock," said the vendor with pride.

"Really? I was actually thinking of buying this one right here," pointing toward the Chakra Clock as he spoke.

"Oh sir I don't recommend that one even though it is for Shinobi. It is very dangerous if you don't know how to use it. It may even result in death."

"Really," said Asuma with a sly voice. "Did you here that Ibiki-san? It may even result in death."

"That is interesting is indeed Asuma," Said the head of Konaha's Interrogation squad as he entered the store.

The vendor became instantly mortified knowing he had been caught. He desperately made a run for the back of his store.

"It looks like we have a rabbit," said Ibiki.

"Seems like it," agreed Asuma.

As the vendor ran out of the back of his store he ran into the arms of two ANBU stationed in the back alley.

"No!", he yelled as they proceeded to tie him up. He was dragged from the back of the alley toward the front of the store.

As the vendor passed Asuma and Ibiki Asuma said to him, "trying to kill a Shinobi of the leaf is considered treason. you know that, don't you?"

"He killed my wife," the Vendor said. Breaking out in tears as the ANBU ninjas carted him off to the Civilian Prisons.

**-x-x-x.**

"He escaped, Hokage-Sama" said the ANBU ninja in front of the Hokage.

"I suspected he would. No matter the culprit is already in custody, so Naruto should be fine," Said the Hokage with a knowing smile, while thinking to himself, _"based on the way he is acting Naruto probably used that jutsu on him."_ Speaking once again to the ANBU captain he said, "Don't be too hard on yourself he even caught me with it. You can go back to your normal post now."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama," said the Shinobi as he made his leave in normal ANBU fashion.

Sarutobi was all smiles at that point as a messenger falcon came into his window. As he read it Sarutobi expression grew grim. It was an update from Shikaku they were ok at the moment, but they may need backup as time went on. Sarutobi sighed as he went back to work, hoping things would not get to that point.

**x-x-x.**

Since the arrest of the shady vendor, Team Ten had been training every day for the last two weeks. Naruto and Shikamaru's taijutsu skills were improving greatly. They were soon able to fight Hinata at close range with minimal problems. Naruto seemed to be settling down a little as Asuma took the time to teach him not to be so rash. Hinata as well had evolved over the last two weeks as a competent sparring partner. Asuma had to use her care for Naruto as motivation. He told her that she would be endangering Naruto's life by taking it easy on him. She had become so determined to help him then, but as time went on she began to train for herself as well. It took a few days but she was not holding back anymore. Thus, even Hinata had improved greatly.

"That's it for today guys," said Asuma. "You guys are really staring to improve. I actually have to try a little."

"Stop acting all cool Sensei. Even I can see you breathing heavy," Said Naruto. He was clearly too happy to be truly bothered by Asuma's comments.

"Well in any case tomorrow is your first mission so be ready. Make sure you stock up on equipment." Said Asuma

"Yeah we are going to kick ass!" Said Naruto clearly pumped

"Naruto-Kun, you shouldn't use such crude language," replied Hinata quietly.

"Sorry Hina-Chan," smiling sheeply as he apologized. "I'm hungry. You guys want something to eat?"

"Yeah, but let's do something new this time. I'm tired of ramen," said Shikamaru.

"Tired of ramen!" Naruto had never heard something so impossible in his life.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I didn't want to say anything but can we do something try something else this time?" Hinata asked politely as she could.

"Ok, you guys can choose I guess." Said Naruto a little disappointed.

"What am I not invited?" asked Asuma. "You guys have no manners."

Hinata was mortified to think that she had been so rude. "I'm sorry sensei. Would you do the honor of joining us?" She asked while bowing.

"No, I've got other things to do. I'll see you guys later." Asuma said as he left.

Shikamaru just shook his head and said, "Let's go, I know a great place."

Team ten had been steadily grow closer over the last couple of weeks as well. Naruto really looked at Hinata and Shikamaru as his first friends, and he could not have been happier. Now all he had to do was get Sakura to go on a date with him and all would be perfect. He had gone looking for her but the old man told him that team 7 was on a mission in the Wave Country.

As they approached the restaurant Naruto began to get nervous. He was never let into places like this.

"Hey guys you sure you want to eat here?" Asked Naruto as they got to the door.

"Yes Naruto, we all can't live off of ramen. That's probably why you're so short." Said Shikamaru

Naruto merely shook his head as they walked into the waiting area together. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata stood there for ten minutes and there was still no waiter to attend them.

"What's going on? Someone they should have seated us by now," Said Shikamaru.

Naruto knew it was because of him but did not know how to tell them why.

Shikamaru got up and went past the dividers and took a look at the restaurant. There was no one there. There was food on the tables but the costumers and the waiters were all gone.

"Damn" he said. "Hinata, Naruto, we've got a problem."

The two of them came rushing around the corner. They stopped at next to Shikamaru as the continued to look around.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked trying to take in what he was seeing. He had never seen anyone run from their meal because he came around before.

"It's like every one left in a hurry," stated Hinata with confusion thick in her voice.

"Hinata check the place out I have a bad feeling about this," stated Shikamaru

As Hinata scanned the entire first floor she could not see anyone, but gasped at what she saw is the basement. "Everyone i-is tied up in the basement Shikamaru."

"What," exclaimed Naruto?

"Can you see the ones who did it?" Shikamaru asked, tensing up as he began to think up a plan.

Hinata scanned the rest of the basement before looking upstairs. "There are two people, upstairs. They are Shinobi. Shika they have leaf headbands," she said with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Alright, Hinata go downstairs and help the civilians. Naruto and I will handle the guys upstairs," Said Shikamaru as he took the lead.

"Alright, let take these creeps down!" Exclaimed Naruto getting angrier by the second. _"They made me believe this was my fault. To top that off they are attacking the ones we swore to protect,"_ Were the thoughts that raced across his mind as his rage built.

_**-x-x-x.**_

Daichi and Sho were hitting the safe above the restaurant thinking they had hit it big.

"This is what I like to see!" Said Daichi as he broke open the safe.

"No more risking our lives for good for nothing villagers who don't even appreciate us," agreed Sho.

"You two can't be serious. That's why you did all of this? Money?" asked Shikamaru in disbelief as he and Naruto stood behind the renegade Shinobi.

"Who the hell are you two? No, don't tell me. Just disappear. Fuuton: Kazekiri No jutsu!" Yelled Daichi as Naruto and Shikamaru were both cut in half by the Fuuton. It was an air strike that struck like a blade.

There was a loud poof as his Bunshins released. That was Naruto's signal to come through the floor of the upstairs office as Shikamaru came through the window. They attacked both renegade shinobi simultaneously, throwing them off balance. Naruto sent a kick at Diachi's gut which connected, sending the ninja flying into the office wall. Shikamaru had the same success punching Sho into his partner, But he quickly recovered and used Raiton: Kyuuzou no jutsu. Placing his hand on the ground, Sho sent an electric surge through the ground paralyzing Naruto and Shikamaru where they stood. They both fell to their knees.

"Come on Daichi! Grab the money and let's go!" Said Sho as he grabbed a bag and went out the window.

Daichi got up with an evil grin on his face. "I'll leave you guys with a present." He dropped an explosive tag. Then, followed Sho out the window. Naruto and Shikamaru desperately tried to escape the room but could not move well enough. The office exploded.

Hinata saw the whole thing from the basement. The moment Naruto and Shikamaru were hit with the Raiton, she left the civilians in the basement and made her way upstairs, pumping chakra into her legs to increase her speed. As she made her way across the first floor Hinata saw one of their enemies drop an exploding tag,then jump out of the window. She started to pump chakra into her arms as she hit the door to the office. The room exploded, with all three of them inside.

"Thank you, Hinata," said Naruto as he was able to move again.

"Yeah, thanks", agreed Shikamaru.

"Let's go after them! By the time ANBU gets here they will be long gone!" said Naruto as he headed for the door.

"But I was barely able to make it to you guys and get you through the hole in the floor! They are way to strong for us!" Exclaimed Hinata."

No, sadly Naruto's right. It would be more troublesome if we let them get away. Especially if people find out it was because we were care less," said Shikamaru as he stretched his legs. "Let's go."

Daichi and Sho made it out the village at top speed. They were focusing on putting as much distance between them and anyone that may have been chasing them.

"Did you have to kill them?" asked Sho

"Yeah I did. It'll provide a great distraction for the ANBU. It will be an hour or two before they start after us." Stated Daichi with confidence, just before several kunai flashed past there heads. They both turned to find three leaf genin chasing them.

"Well it looks like they survived. They must not like there lives following us out here like this. We have to take them out quickly or we will never lose them," Stated Daichi. "...One of them is a Hyuuga."

"It looks like you right," Sho agreed, sighing as he spoke. They both stopped and prepared to attack.

"Be careful Hinata, Naruto. They don't seem like they're going to be holding back," Stated Shikamaru. "Attack formation 3, Go!"

The three Genin Charged the two Renegade Shinobi. Shikamaru hung back to provide cover to the group while Hinata and Naruto went to engage the enemy. Naruto used Kage Bushin no Jutsu to cover Hinata as Sho used a Raiton to attack her. Using Naruto's clones as a cover Hinata closed the distance on Sho. His taijutsu skills were good, and he knew not to take a direct hit from her. Thus, he was able to exchange blows with Hinata.

Meanwhile Daichi attacked Naruto with his Kazekiri multiple times. Naruto dodged them as best as he could. Timing it just right Naruto threw a kunai wrapped with an exploding tag at Daichi as he used his fuuton. The explosion was big, and was doubled by Daichi's jutsu.

Daichi saw the kunai coming. He even saw the tag. But when he tried to dodge he couldn't move. Before the explosion all he heard was Shadow bind complete.

Hinata struck Sho ten times with her Juken in the chest gut and legs, but he did not fall over, being held up by the shadow connecting him to Shikamaru. Hinata relaxed, deactivated her Byakugan, and walked over to Naruto, wanting to make sure he was alright.

Shikamaru let go of his Shadow Bind and watched as both Sho and Daichi fell in a heap. Their plan had worked to perfection. The clone of Shikamaru that had attacked with Naruto and Hinata had allowed him to get behind their enemies, completely taking away their defense as he completed his Shadow Bind No Jutsu.

"I guess you were right Shikamaru," Said Naruto as he stood over Daichi's body. "Wind is weak against fire."

**Next Chapter: Mission Start**

**Authors Notes: **Well there it was my longest chapter yet. Special thanks to my betas Mitosis v Meiosis and ScarlettLove92.

A lot of things happened in this chapter. I wanted to split it into two chapters, but this seem like the better choice. So tell me what you guys thought reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L.A. King

**Chapter 5: **_Mission starts_

"What you guys did was reckless dangerous, but you did a good job," Congratulated Asuma as he finally arrived at the scene. "_There are ANBU every where. It seems that two Leaf Shinobi had decided to go rouge that night. They had been defeated by his Genin."_ Asuma thought smiling. _"They're really turning out better than expected. It seems like I made the right choice when I chose this team."_

Naruto Shikamaru and Hinata all looked at each other then back at their sensei. They all thought the same thing. _"Why was he staring at them like that?"_

"Sensei," asked Hinata as she broke Asuma out of his thoughts."

Asuma realizing he was being creepy finally said "The Hokage would like to debrief you guys before you head home tonight."

"Now," complained Naruto. "Why can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you guys still have a mission this was just an unexpected event. They happen all the time in the world of Shinobi." Asuma stated Scolding Naruto while still pulling on his trade mark cigarette.

Shikamaru sighed and complied speaking as he began to walk "It seems that I can't escape troublesome situations. Going to the restraint was my Idea.

"Yea good job Shikamaru I'm glad we didn't go get ramen", Yelled Naruto completely missing Shikamaru's point.

**-x-x-x**

As Team ten made it to the Hokage tower they entered The Hokage's office to find him waiting for them behind his desk. Looking tired at such a late hour.

The third greeted them and got right to the point. "I heard from the ANBU that Daichi and Sho went rogue tonight and you three defeated them. I would like you to repeat what happened in detail for the report," Said Sarutobi

Shikamaru began to tell the story of what happened. He doubted Naruto could remember everything and Hinata did not do well with public speaking. As Shikamaru spoke Sarutobi did not interrupt only nodding his head at times during the debriefing.

I wasn't until Shikamaru finished that The Third spoke." Well done you three will receive the payment for the completion of an A rank mission."

Shikamaru Hinata all looked at him in surprise as he continued." You stopped two leaf Shinobi from becoming rouge that is an a rank mission" he said as he chuckled. "Tomorrow I would have assigned your first mission, but if you guys are tired I will gladly postpone it."

"No way", Naruto yelled! "We never back down from a mission."

"That is good to hear, said the third with a smile." In that case I will assign your mission tonight."

Hinata, Naruto, Asuma were all surprised. Shikamaru merely sighed and though" Naruto and his big mouth"

This is a b rank mission and it is a very delicate situation" explained Sarutobi.

Naruto pumped his fist and said, finally starting to realize how great I am old man

"Be quiet Naruto," said Asuma. "Listen this is important"

When everyone settled down Sarutobi continued to explain their mission.

"It's a diplomatic mission. You three will be sent to back up the three man team I sent along with Leaf ambassadors. There are two clans currently taking refuge in the land of fire. There country was torn apart by a great civil war. The goal of the ambassadors are to make them part of the leaf. The Tsuki and Yousuke clans are very formidable clans. The problem is that most of the members of these clans hate the 5 great nations. They believe that we are responsible for the devastation that led to their civil war. I am afraid that claim may have some truth. Wars between the Great nations would destroy the land of the smaller countries. The Tsuki and Yousuke do not trust us and they may become violent, but if I were to send too many Jonin and chunin it may look like we are preparing to fight with them. That's why I will be sending you," explained Sarutobi as he paused to let what he said sink in before continuing. "You three will back up Shikaku, Inochi, and Choza. You have proven tonight you have the battle skill to back up those three. I had had another Genin team in mind but Team Ten will do."

"When do we leave, and how long will we be gone," asked Asuma.

"Tomorrow morning. It should not take long. Two weeks or three at the most," Said Sarutobi.

Shikamaru Naruto and Hinata were lost in there own thoughts. Hinata was just happy she wouldn't have to go home for at least two weeks. Shikamaru knew this mission was going to be a problem. His father had been gone for over two weeks already "_What kind of diplomatic mission takes a month," _he thought to himself? Naruto on the other hand was thinking that the Ramen that he had left would have to do for dinner tonight. It was already too late to head out to Ichiruka's for something to eat. He was frowning as he thought.

Asuma read the reaction of his three Genin. _"Even Naruto seems to be taking this mission seriously,"_ Asuma thought as he looked at the frowning boy.

Team Ten made there way out of the Hokage's office that night. Each of them heading in the direction of there homes. Tomorrow was there first mission. They all went home to prepare. Asuma did not bother with a speech. He just gave them a list of things that they would need. Naruto looked at the list and was relieved that he had everything.

**-x-x-x**

The next morning Hinata was up Bright and early she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible she decided not to tell her farther about the mission. She was going to leave a note. That way he would not interrupt her preparation for the mission. She left a note on her pillow as she headed for the village gates. She was the first one there. Asuma was the next to arrive.

"You're here early Hinata," Asuma noted.

"I did not want to be late sensei" She said in reply.

"Yo", greeted Shikamaru as he walked up behind Asuma.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun" Said Hinata

They all waited for Naruto who was 20 minutes late as usual. Hinata spotted him first as he came flying towards the gate.

"Alright now that everyone is here," Said Asuma, "We can go. You all know the mission is for back up only. If we're lucky there will be no need to fight. If push comes to shove our objective is to get the delegates out uninjured. Under stood?

"Yes" all three of them answered.

It's a two day journey to our destination. Follow my pace, Asuma commanded taking off.

They were mostly quiet there first few hours of traveling. After a while Asuma signaled them to take a break near a clearing with a small spring running through it.

"Alright," said Asuma. "Take a break and after that. We are going to do a little training."

"Training" Shikamaru asked?

"Yes, I set a quick pace so early to give us a couple of hours to train without going off schedule." Asuma explained as the three Genin gathered around him." You guys have come a long way with your taijutsu but you couldn't possibly beat the Tsuki or Yousuke with your taijutsu alone at its current level. The Tsuki are masters of Genjutsu and Yousuke Masters of Ninjutsu. The third clan that they had once partnered with them was wiped out during their civil war. As you can guess they were Taijutsu masters. That is why your Father's team was sent Shikamaru. To represent how the clans of the Leaf also work together. But enough of that for now time to get to your training."

"I will teach a new jutsu to Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru we will continue to work on your Taijutsu your shadow techniques will be fine for now, "explained Asuma

"This technique I will show you two is similar to Shikamaru's shadow bind. It is Kanashibari no Jutsu," explaining the jutsu to them. "It is a paralyzing technique that gives you an opportunity to attack your opponents. Naruto because of your clones this will be and extremely useful jutsu for you. It would allow you to paralyze multiple opponents at one time or cast it multiple times at one opponent making it last longer. Hinata I know your clan does not use Ninjutsu but it is a handy technique that will allow you to get close to your opponents".

After Naruto and Hinata got the basics of how the jutsu was done. Asuma sent them off to practice on each other concentrating on restricting the others movements every time the released their chakra. Naruto excelled at the jutsu. The strength of this jutsu was determined by the user's strength of chakra. He caught on quickly restricting Hinata longer every time he used it. Hinata had more difficulty though she was able to restrict Naruto movements, but at the slightest resistance it would break. Naruto encouraged her the best he could. Giving her tips so she could do it the way he did. He took the time to help walk her through each step. With Naruto's help Hinata began to improve.

Asuma watched the two of them from afar for a while before he went over to meet Shikamaru. They broke out the shoji board and played a few games.

"I thought you said we are going to work on my taijutsu," asked Shikamaru.

"I owe you a couple of games plus your Taijutsu is fine. Your strategy needs work though." Asuma said as he moved his pieces going in for the kill.

"I think you are the one who need strategy sensei," Shikamaru said as he made his move defeating Asuma who had fell into his trap.

That is how there games went for a few hours. Asuma was not able to beat Shikamaru no matter what angle he took.

Asuma looked at the position of the sun after a time and decided that they had stayed long enough. He went to find Hinata and Naruto. When Asuma found them they were both lying in the grass. It seemed that they had trained to the point of exhaustion.

"Wake up you two" he said kneeling over them. As he went to wake them his hand went right through Naruto's shoulder. The Bushin disappeared as it was disrupted. Asuma pulled out his trench knives as a katana came toward his head. He blocked the opponent's blade slicing it in half as well. He lunged forward decapitating the Shinobi in one strike.

**-x-x-x**

Shikamaru was siting at the make shift table bored_." What was taking Asuma so long? Naruto and Hinata were not that far away,_" he thought as He got up stretching. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and threw it at the shadow of a nearby tree. A hand came out of the shadow catching the kunai as a man emerged from the ground.

"How could you tell," asked the Shinobi

"A tree's shadow looks nothing like that," Said Shikamaru

The Shinobi charged Shikamaru throwing kunai as he charged. Shikamaru dodged the first and caught the second throwing it back at the Shinobi. He threw it too short however as it hit the ground short of its target. Shikamaru used his newly acquired taijutsu skill to hold off his enemy. Shikamaru knew that he needed to land His shadow bind on his first try. "There was no telling what this guys abilities are," Shikamaru thought to himself. He threw a punch at the Shinobi. Shikamaru smiled as the Shinobi caught his punch there shadows were now connected by his extended arm. "Shadow bind complete" Shikamaru stated.

The Shinobi smiled. "A technique that takes control of another person's shadow you chose the wrong opponent. No one controls my shadow but me"

Instantly Shikamaru began to struggle to keep control. The Shinobi was trying to reverse the jutsu and take control of Shikamaru's shadow. Shika began to take a few steps backwards forcing his enemy to do the same.

"The farther you are from me the easier it is for me to break free you know", said the Shinobi with confidence.

"Yea your right", agreed Shikamaru as he continued to force the Shinobi backwards.

Shikamaru control of his enemy was pushed to the limit as he forced him back one more step.

"_That last step had done it,"_ thought the enemy Shinobi. Giving one more push for control as he felt Shikamaru's jutsu begin to reverse. The enemy Shinobi had broken Shikamaru's jutsu.

Shikamaru smiled as he activated the explosive tag on the kunai he had thrown earlier. The one that the enemy Shinobi was now standing over.

**-x-x-x**

Naruto and Hinata had not been paying attention when they were grabbed. Who ever these guys were seemed to be after Asuma sensei. When they grabbed them they said that He and Hinata would make great bait to lure him out.

Naruto was busy buying his time waiting for the moment to use his shadow clone no jutsu. There was a loud explosion near by that took their guards attention. This was his opportunity. "Kage Bushin no jutsu", he yelled filling the area with clones. They used Kanashibari no Jutsu to subdue the three guards. While a few of his clones untied him and Hinata. Hinata and Naruto attacked the guards defeating them easily as they were still trapped by the Kanashibari.

"We have to find Shikamaru and Asuma Sensei." said Hinata in earnest as she activated her Byakugan to scan the area." I've found sensei Naruto-Kun he is fighting some one. Shikamaru is not with him. She said as she continued to look for Shikamaru. "I found him. He seems to be fine she said in relief."

Naruto wanted to help Asuma sensei but wanted to make sure Shikamaru was alright.

"Hinata go find Shikamaru. I will help Asuma-sensei," Commanded Naruto." Which way is Asuma-sensei?"

Hinata pointed north as Naruto took off toward there sensei

"Be careful Naruto-Kun," she thought as she went to find Shikamaru.

Asuma was having more trouble with this Shinobi than he did with the first two. This one appeared to be their leader. He talked a lot. It seems that they wanted the bounty on his head. Just how they knew where he was. He was planning on finding out.

Asuma Launched himself at the bounty hunter aiming for his shoulder trying to immobilize him through pain the Shinobi dodged. His Shushin was very fast. Asuma followed using Kanashibari no jutsu timing it so he was within a few feet of the bounty hunter. He was paralyzed long enough for Asuma to drive his knives into the Shinobi's side. Asuma avoided the vital points so he wouldn't die instantly.

"How did find me," Asuma asked as he began his interrogation.

The Shinobi smiled, "what makes you think I would tell you that?"

Asuma knew interrogation was not his strong point but continued to try. The Shinobi had no more than a few minutes left in this world so he needed to work fast.

"If you don't your last few minutes will be the most painful of your life," Asuma threatened.

"You have to better than that. As you say I'm going to die in a few minutes. How would a few minutes of pain scare me?" He said coughing up blood. "You made a mistake. Now you will never know who told me where to find you."

Those were The Shinobi's last words as his breath grew silent. Asuma did know something new. Someone had told them that he had left the village all he had to do when they got back was figure out who.

Naruto came over the hill then calling to Asuma as he got closer.

"Naruto where is Hinata," asked Asuma as Naruto got close enough

"She's fine I sent her to get Shikamaru. While I helped you," Naruto stated with a grin

"Help me huh" Asuma said with a smile. "Let's go find the others"

Team Ten gathered in the clearing and each of them told the group there side of the story. After Asuma looked everyone over to make sure they were fine.

"We have to set up camp here tonight," Asuma stated thoughtfully. "There would be no point in continuing now. We will have to make a straight push for the refugee camp in the morning. Get some rest tonight our real mission begins tomorrow"

**Next chapter: **_Moon and ocean_

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry I took so long to right this one I have been distracted the last couple of days.

I finally sat down and decided to write this I hope you guys like it. Reviews are as always welcome and encouraged. Let me know how this one came out. It's late but I wrote it all in one sitting.

Special thanks to betas MvM and scarlettlove92


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Whirlwind By L.A. King

Chapter 6: Moon and Ocean

Inochi sat in a small clearing outside of a refugee camp in front of a blazing campfire observing the village quietly. The Tsuki and Yosuke clans had transformed the run down camp into a miniature village; the vendors had developed a market area outside the wooden huts carpenters had made from the nearby resource. Children played in the streets as their mothers removed the families' worn cloths from the lines, men habitually collecting wood or food to nurture their families. They seemed to be a prosperous people. Upon close inspection their team work was very impressive, it had surprised Inochi how close knit and happy this community was after the war. It was hard to believe that their country no longer existed. 'War was a funny thing' he pondered. 'Even if you won there may not be anything left after it's all said and done'. Losing in his train of thought, he wondered where the team that had been sent to back them up was. He was not informed on who the Hokage would send but he assumed it would have to be a older Genin team. The only ones qualified in his opinion was Team Gai. He waited patiently expecting them to arrive any minute as they were already a few hours late, which was unusual for the always punctual Gai. The faint sound of footsteps broke him from his reprieve, turning his head slightly he spotted his teammates Shikaku and Choza.

"How troublesome. They're not even here yet?" asked Shikaku while scratching his goatee "It's not like Guy to be late. I wonder if they ran into some trouble."

"Be patient Shikaku they should be here soon enough," assured Choza speaking for the first time.

Even as he spoke Inochi noticed movement in the distance, four figures headed there way in the waning sunlight. The three Shinobi stood there expectantly for their back up, Choza's jaw dropped in disbelief while Inochi and Shikaku tried their best to remain stoic. Leaving them all thinking this was some bad joke.

Inochi spoke first in exasperation, "You've got to be kidding".

As Team 10 approached they could feel the initial surprise then the cold stares that were coming off the Shinobi ahead of them. They had not even come to a complete stop yet, when they arrived Asuma took the lead stopping only a few feet a way from the famed ino-shi-cho trio.

"We were sent by Hokage-Sama to assist you" he announced with pride, in attempt to make sure that three Genin were reminded who picked them for this mission. He did not want them to lose confidence just because of the three idiot Jounin weren't willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"What took you guys so long? You're late for your first mission! a B-rank one at that." Inochi said in contempt. He seriously questioned the decision to send Team 10, especially with that Uzumaki brat that his precious daughter absolutely despised.

Asuma shrugged his shoulders," We had to dispatch some bounty hunters that had gotten on our tails. These three are ready for this mission so you need not worry."

Inochi scoffed not attempting to hide his resentment. "What experience do they have? These three can't possibly handle any of these refugees. No offense Shikaku." he glanced at Naruto for a few seconds, getting a good glimpse at the infamous trouble maker.

Asuma was beginning to get irritated, "Are you questioning the Hokage's decision Yamanaka? As for there experience," he continued. "They eliminated two Leaf rogue chunin once again you need not worry."

Naruto could feel him self wanting to respond during the conversation. He was boiling at the core. He knew they seriously underestimated him. If it wasn't for Shikamaru nudging him each time he was about to say something. He would have spoken up a long time ago. The conversation between Inochi and Asuma had gotten to the point where Choza had to step in. He apologized for Inochi explaining the argument away as stress coupled with his teammate's short temper had made it into what it was. Asuma of course accepted the apology not really up for further verbal dispute. He sat back and listened as the situation was explained.  
It was basically as Asuma had expected, the younger generation hated the Five nations but the older ones seemed to understand there predicament better. The refugees wanted to make a deal with the leaf was due to large amounts lost in the war, they could no longer protect themselves. Not many older and injured refugees had survived the lasting effects of the war and the creation of this makeshift village. And the land's food would only last so long before the refugees became desperate and started attacking nearby traveling merchants for supplies. Since they were still in the fire nation it was their duty to protect its citizens from dangers such as raiders. However the leaf would rather turn them into allies but if push came to shove Asuma was sure this mini-village would be terminated.

It wasn't until later in the privacy of his tent that Asuma explained the situation in detail to the rest of his team. Inochi had made it seem like a giant powder keg but he wasn't sure how much of that wasn't The Leaf's fault.

"Listen guys watch your step around here. Though this is Fire country this is not the leaf their customs here are different. So don't do anything stupid," He said looking at Naruto.  
Naruto pouted as he grumbled, "How come you don't say that to Shikamaru and Hinata?"

Asuma smiled "They are less likely to cause an incident." Both Hinata and Shikamaru chuckled at that leaving Naruto slightly red as he began to blush. Naruto nodded his head quieting down as Asuma continued.  
"I'll see you guys in the morning. Our mission is simply back up so you guys can take it easy. He said as he continued." You can do some light training but nothing that will prevent you from being one hundred percent." He got up leaving them to there own devices for the night.  
Shikamaru Hinata and Naruto sat around for a while just chatting.

"Hey, Naruto can I ask you a question," asked Shikamaru

"Yea," Naruto said not really knowing what to expect.

"It seems that a lot of people from the village resent you. I just want to know why" Asked Shikamaru deciding that it was better to be blunt. "Even Hinata has taken notice. We didn't say anything at first but it's making it self more and more obvious especially after today."  
Naruto didn't really know what to say he was completely taken by surprise he had yet to come to terms with what Mizuki had told him. He was no where ready to share it with them. 'They would react like everyone else who knew what he was,' he thought to himself.

"I really didn't realize," He said smiling while trying to feign confusion. His hand scratched the back of his head as he put on a decent cover.

Hinata could see through Naruto but didn't want to push him. She also didn't think it was polite for Shikamaru to dig into his business like that, then even bringing her name into it.

"We should all really get some rest," she said trying to change the subject. "Tomorrow is our first real mission." Hinata's soft voice sent Naruto into action as he looked for an excuse to leave.

"Na, I'm not tired I think. ill go for a walk" He said getting up as he headed out of the tent leaving Shikamaru and Hinata to themselves. Naruto was glad to get out of the situation so easily. He walked through the woods for a little making sure not to forget where he had been. It could have been easy to get lost. Naruto's thoughts ran over what Shikamaru had said to him. His hands lay behind his head in its normal fashion as he walked. "That guy" he thought to himself. "Even Hinata notices. What am I going to do? If they find out they may start to act like everyone else." Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked up at the sky. The moon was full that night. It lit up the forest around him casting its white light over the trees. Naruto stepped closer to the tallest tree he could see and began to gather chakra at his feet. He tried to climb the tree but it was crushed under the weight of his chakra. "Ahh" he yelled as he fell to the ground landing on his back. He was baffled. 'Why the heck did that happen?" His mind flashed back to what that ANBU guy had told him. He cursed himself for not remembering then began to gather chakra at his feet again. This time he gathered less and instead of walking tried to run up the tree. He made it 4 steps before falling. "Damn" he said to himself. He thought he would be better than this by now. Naruto tried again and again. He never made it more than 12 steps. It seemed like a futile effort but in true Naruto fashion he kept at it. Naruto concentrated as hard as he could on getting the perfect amount of chakra to flow to his feet and ran at the tree one more time. He was at 15 steps when he slipped and fell backwards. It was unexpected and he was falling fast. He tried to grab onto the tree chakra infused into his hands, but he was a little too late. Naruto was knocked unconscious on impact.

"He's cute. I wonder if he'll marry me, asked a voice above."

"Not even. Look at those giant canines. He looks like an animal," Said the second voice.

"Aww" he has whiskers. He is so cute," Argued voice one.

"Are you blind? He has no fashion sense. I mean orange? Really? Orange," Voice number two asked in sarcasm.

"What if when wakes up he doesn't think I'm pretty? Maybe I should use Genjutsu on him," said voice one?

At that point Naruto started to grumble. He had heard the conversation but everything still didn't register. His eyes started to open. He was on his back under the tree he fell from. Naruto Opened his eyes wider but thought he must still be affected by the fall he was seeing double.

"What happened," he asked?

"You fell off a tree genius," Said voice number two

"Stop that Miu he must be hurt, said voice number one as she leaned over Naruto. "Are you ok? I don't want you to have any bruises at our wedding."

"No I'm ok th- Our What?" He asked with surprise. He shot up bumping his head into the girl standing over him.

"Ouch" They both yelled

"See? Do you really want such a klutz as a husband Miku," asked Miu in amusement. "I would never want him for a brother in law."

"I'm sorry, said Naruto looking at Miku but realizing she was blushing.

"I didn't think you would try to kiss me so soon," she stated in a shy voice not really meeting his eye.

"What I didn't try to kiss you" yelled Naruto

"You don't have to lie. Even I saw it" said Miu. "My sister is too young to have kids just yet. Slow down Romeo."

Naruto almost feinted again. He had no idea what these twins were talking about. They seem to be around his age. Though they were taller than him their personalities were completely different at least that's what he thought.

"You really can't climb a tree yet? We could do that since young, Miu asked as she interrogated him.

"I can climb other stuff just not trees. At least no yet, rebutted Naruto in frustration. He had been close and was getting really pissed he didn't make it.

"I can show you how sweetie" Said Miku. "It's really easy I promise."  
"Ok, but I'm not your sweetie" said Naruto. 'I want the help but I'm not going to let her call him sweetie. Even if she's really cute,' were Naruto's thoughts as he got up.

"Alright Honey," Miku said. "What you need to do is imagine your chakra like a thin sheet on the bottom of you feet. That starts from the toe to heal."

Naruto wanted to protest again but just did what she said. It took him a few tries but her advice really helped. It wasn't an hour or two before he was climbing like a pro. They went late into the night playing ninja tag in the trees. Naruto knew it was a kid's game but he never had a chance to play with anyone in the village. No one ever wanted him to play. Before they knew it the sky had started to turn yellow to east.

"O no, said Miu. "Miku we have to get back the old lady is going to wake up soon."

"Ok", said Miku. "Bye Naruto," She said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off with her sister.

Naruto wasn't really sure what the heck just happened. He stood frozen he could still feel touch of the girls lips on his cheek. He whipped his cheek. Naruto really didn't know why but what he did, but what he did know was he had completed the tree climbing skill and made some new friends. He made his way back through the woods. It was a ten minute walk. He tried not to be noticed along the way. He almost made it.

"Hey Naruto" said Asuma. "What are you doing up so early, or you haven't went to sleep yet."

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "I was training."

"Bad move now you are going to be tired the whole day" Said Asuma. "You should be fine though. We are just going to meet the refugees. Make them aware of our presence."

"Ok" said Naruto as he went to his tent to catch a nap before the day really began.

A few hours later Team Ten was moving inside the Refugee camp. They were introduced to the leaders of both clans as well as the chosen representative of both clans. It was an elderly lady. Though she didn't act all that old.

Shikamaru was bored the whole time. He didn't feel like being there and began to look up at the clouds picking up familiar shapes. He soon got bored of Naruto and Hinata. He was still surprised that he didn't notice how much she liked him. Shikamaru didn't think Hinata noticed but she had been close to Naruto's side all morning. Shikamaru smiled "That guy is completely clueless."  
Not a second after he thought that he heard some one yell.

"Naruto," Yelled Miku as she ran toward him. She jumped into him giving him a big hug. "Did you miss me?"

Shikamaru, Asuma, and Hinata were dumb founded. Asuma leaned over and whispered to Shikamaru,"Since when was Naruto a ladies man?"

Shikamaru snickered at first that is until he looked at Hinata. She was starring at the girl. Her Byakugan activated. Shikamaru saw her catch herself looking down in embarrassment. He turned away from her not wanting her to see him looking. In the mean time another girl had joined the other one that had glomped Naruto. They seemed to be twins.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends Naruto, asked Asuma?"

Naruto let out a shy grin as he spoke "Miu, Miku, these are my teammates Hinata, Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru. Miu and Miku said hi to all of them in unison, but Miu focused on Shikamaru. "So I guess you're the cute one in the group"

Shikamaru was taken aback. He looked at Naruto who gave him a knowing look. For that moment they two teammates understood each other perfectly. "These girls are crazy."

Next chapter: Jealousy

Author Notes:  
Hey guys I'm back after a long hiatus. I'm sorry but I've been really busy. Don't worry I have already started the next chapter. So the next one should be out soon after this one. I know some people may be asking isn't this Suppose to be a NaruXHina and yes it will be. I just don't want to rush into it. Like every other NaruXHina FanFic. So once again Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Also I really am sorry for the delay. Things should even out soon.

~L.A. King 


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Whirlwind

By

L. A. King

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Hinata felt her stomach flutter. It was a very weird feeling. She didn't know what it was but she knew she didn't like the two girls standing before her. She really disliked Miku more than Miu. _'What kind of names were those.' She thought to herself 'had there parents decided to make it rhyme or something because they were twins. If you called one the other probably always came thinking you called her. I bet they would even do it in a malicious way. These girls are no good for Naruto.'_

_'No, what am I thinking I shouldn't judge them like that'._ She thought as she scolded herself. Jealousy had hit her so suddenly. Hinata couldn't believe he self but when that girl had jumped on Naruto like that. It annoyed her. However, Hinata shrugged it off and wondered how Naruto had met the twins. They hadn't been here for more than a half a day. Hinata's curiosity got the best of her so she asked.

"So umm how do you guys know each other" She tried to ask as innocently as she could. She didn't want seem nosy.

"Last night," chirped Miku. "Naruto fell off a tree he was trying to climb. Miu and I saw and went to go see if he was alright. Then he tried to kiss me."

Naruto almost died. He had never received these kinds of stares in his. Hinata's face was blank but Shikamaru and Asuma sensei were smirking in a really perverted way.

"I didn't try to kis-"

"Don't lie I saw you," Said Miu as she interrupted Naruto. Giving him a threatening look before continuing "are you calling my sister a liar Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and got quiet. He was at a loss.

Miu then turned to Shikamaru when she saw Naruto wouldn't say anything else. "Come with me handsome. We're going to get something to eat."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who shrugged. _'Damn it,_' Shikamaru thought to himself. '_If I don't follow it will probably hurt her can be so troublesome'_

Shikamaru began to grudgingly followed Miu as she motioned for him to follow. He couldn't hurt her feelings and have her hate him. It could be really troublesome if a girl hated you. Let alone a twin. You were just asking for the double the trouble. So with that logic he followed the girl as she led him to the place she had in mind. Shikamaru half turned to look back at Naruto as he walked. Naruto was also being pulled along by the other one except she was smothering him. Shikamaru smirked,_ 'At least I didn't attract the clingy one. He really is an unlucky guy.'_ Shikamaru however had spoken so too soon. He turned back around to find Miu had locked her arm into his.

Hinata stood there and watched as the twins attacked her teammates. At least that's how she saw it. Miku had invited her along but Hinata declined. She didn't want to be around them. Let alone watch as they threw themselves at Naruto and Shikamaru-Kun. Even she had to admit she felt a little left out but was not going to go alone.

"I guess it's just you and me Hinata" said Asuma in a comforting tone seeing the predicament that the girl was in. "I have to go to a meeting soon with the leaf delegates. Would you like to come?"

"Ok," Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"It's not as boring as it sounds you know," Said Asuma trying to cheer her up. "You will get to see some of the customs of these people first hand. They may be joining the leaf soon. So think of it as a learning experience"

Hinata didn't like that last part. The last thing she wanted was for Miu and Miku to come to the leaf with them. She wondered why girls like that commanded so much attention. It wasn't like Hinata wasn't a girl as well. _'Maybe I'm just not as attractive,'_ Hinata thought to herself. She began to suddenly hate the way she looked. Which made her even more envious of the girl that had taken Naruto's attention. She always seemed to be second whether it was Sakura or Miku.

Asuma didn't say much as they made there way through the village. They passed lots of refuges. Some of them smiled in passing others avoided there eyes completely. It seemed there was a mixed felling about their presence in the camp. This was decent news to Asuma though he didn't care at the moment. He was more worried about Hinata.

_'She doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself'_, he thought to himself. _'She may not take this well'_

**X-x-x **

Hinata and Asuma walked into the makeshift hall. It was a big tent with wooden benches for seats. The benches all faced a stage that held a large round table. There were seats around the table as well. There were no chairs at the front of the table so the people sitting in the audience could see the table, and not have to look at someone's back. Hinata took a seat on the right side of the tent. Asuma left to her there so he could join the bodyguard detail of the leaf delegates. It was a meeting between the delegates and the leaders of the Yousuke and Tsuki. Hinata knew something about clan politics but didn't want to be there. She had no where else to be though, so she would have to watch the meeting as it took place.

The leaders of all three groups gathered and began there discussion it seemed that the Tsuki wanted to join the leaf but the Yosuke were more hesitant. They did agree on one thing however. What ever the decision they would do it together. Hinata However looked to the ground losing interest already. In boredom her eyes began to wonder around the tent. There were a lot of interesting people in the tent it seemed. Hinata eyes landed on a boy directly across from her on the left side of the tent. Her eyes stop there as her gaze met his for an instant. Hinata quickly looked away in embarrassment hoping the boy didn't notice. It was rude to stare. She built up the courage too look over again just to see if he had noticed. She peeked over at him again. To her surprise he was still turned in her direction. Hinata snapped her eyes forward to the stage. She was confused _'Why is he looking at me? Did I offend him with my staring?'_ Hinata didn't know so she decided to look again. This time she activated her Byakugan. She observed the gawking boy who had still not taken his gaze elsewhere. Hinata could see the slight smile on his face as he looked in her direction. He would turn away but every so often he would turn back to look at her. She wondered what she could have done to warrant such attention.

**X-x-x**

_'These guys are looking for a fight,'_ thought Shikamaru to himself. He looked over at Naruto who looked like her was ready for a fight. He couldn't blame him they had knocked over Naruto's ramen on purpose. Which Shika knew was a bad move. You never mess with Naruto's ramen.

Naruto could feel his blood begin to boil these guys had interrupted there meal with Miku and Miu. They accused Naruto and Shika of coming there and trying to steal there woman. Then the tallest on had went and knocked over his ramen.

"Naruto sit down and ignore them we'll get you another one," Said Miku as she pulled his sleeve. "Just ignore them."

"You're not going to listen to her are you punk," said the first assailant.

"Hiro get lost," Said Miu to the boy." You're just jealous that you're a square eyed klutz. Who couldn't get a date with a calendar."

The entire group snickered at Hiro which just sent him into more of a rage. He pushed Naruto into the table and pulled a kunai on him. Shikamaru reacted first throwing the guy away from Naruto into a group of his friends.

"That wasn't smart," Said Shikamaru as he stared down the group.

"There are six of us and two of you. Do you really think you can beat us," Hiro asked making sure to point out there difference in numbers.

"Make that 4 against six," Said the twins in unison.

"No, that's ok. We got this Right Naruto," asked Shikamaru.

"Yea, these guys are asking for it" replied Naruto.

"Besides," said Shikamaru speaking to the twins." How would we look if we had a couple girls defending us?"

"Hey, Shikamaru no shadow stuff this time. I want them to squirm when I kick their ass."

Shikamaru just smiled as Hiro spoke. "Alright then we will teach you cocky bastards to fear the Yosuke" He said as his friends charged.

Naruto and Shikamaru went to work. Naruto charged them as well followed closely by Shikamaru. Naruto ducked the first two assailants. They had swung at him but he just left them to Shikamaru. He kept moving forward taking on the next two in line. Naruto cocked his fist and landed a solid blow to the gut of the third assailant dropping him in an instant. The Fourth guy wasted no time in sending a high kick to Naruto's head. Naruto ducked however and performed a leg sweep in the process. The assailant was sent into the air. Naruto placed his weight onto his sweeping leg stopping it as he followed up with an elbow to the guys gut. Naruto could hear the air expel from his enemy as he was sent flying towards Hiro.

Naruto saw the leg coming at him from the fifth assailant but couldn't dodge it. So he braced himself for a hit.

"You should really be more careful Naruto "said Shikamaru as he caught the guy's leg. "This is the second time I've saved you ass like this."

Shikamaru had already dispatched of the first two assailants that Naruto had left for him. He took them out at just before rushing to Naruto's aid.

Hiro jumped in then catching Shikamaru by surprise. He sent Shikamaru flying as he kicked him the side. Naruto retreated to Shikamaru's side.

"You alright" asked Naruto

"Yea I got careless for a second," Said Shikamaru.

The two leaf Genin looked over at Hiro and his friend. They looked like they were still wanted a fight.

"You guys are good at taijutsu I'll give you that, but we Yousuke are known for our Ninjutsu," Said Hiro already going through his hand seals.

X-x-x

Hinata was anxious to get out of that meeting when it was over. It was a very short one. It seemed some commotion had been reported over by the food vendors. The officials were heading there at the moment. Hinata lost in thought didn't even notice someone in front of her as she walked right into them.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't," Hinata's voice caught as her eyes became wide with surprise. It was the boy she had accidently been caught staring at. "See you" she was finally able to say after a moments pause.

"It's ok. You should pay more attention to where you're going," The stranger said jokingly

Hinata nodded fiercely as she ducked her head apologizing once more. "Excuse me" she said as she walked away at a fast pace.

"Hey wait up," said the boy as he quickly caught up to her. "Hey what's your name? I'm Yosuke Ken."

Hinata's voice however didn't seem want to work. She forced herself to speak but it was just barely audible," Hyuuga Hinata," was all she could say. Hinata wondered why he was talking to her. _'It's not like I mind to but why,'_ She pondered

"You're from the Leaf right," asked Ken. "So you must be an amazing Shinobi."

Hinata began to blush "I guess," She said breathlessly. Her eyes looked for anything to look at but Ken he really had just showed up and began to pay her compliments. Hinata didn't know why he chose to talk to her but she liked what he was saying.

"Umm are you a Shinobi as well" She asked in a voice so low that she doubted he heard her.

"No actually I'm a Blacksmith," He stated with pride. "My family is full of them even my mother and sisters are Blacksmiths."

Hinata didn't know too many guys her age that weren't Shinobi. She looked at the boy again looking at his features. He was well built for a guy so young. He had jet black hair and broad shoulder. His eyes were a deep brown and he wasn't that much taller than her. His hands however looked like they had seen a lot of work. She wondered if he knew how to use the weapons he made. Hinata suddenly realized she had been looking at him for to long. He had noticed as was smiling at her. Her usual reaction would be to duck but for once Hinata gathered her courage and smiled back.

X-x-x

Naruto and Shikamaru had not been expecting Hiro and his friend to be that hard to beat. They were proficient earth user. To bad they were still no match for Naruto clones and Shikamaru's shadow.

"Naruto lets get out of here before we get caught," Shikamaru said to his furious teammate.

"Yea let's get out of here," Said Naruto. "These guys are crazy. Their ramen is terrible. Good thing that bastard Hiro knocked it over before I could take a bite. He actually saved me from that horrible taste."

Shikamaru just shook his head and smirked. He just wanted to get away from the girls he really didn't care what their food tasted like.

"Honey are you going to leave me here" Said a voice behind them. Shikamaru froze like the deer he had spent most of his child taking care of.

"You two have no manners. You were going to stick us with the bill weren't you, "Said another voice. By now both Naruto and Shikamaru didn't want to turn around. They knew who it was but hoped they were sharing a hallucination. Nonetheless Naruto turned first.

"No, we just didn't want to be here when the authorities or whatever start to show up," Said Naruto. Very surprised at how good he was at lying on the spot.

"O ok then wait up we'll come with you," Chirped Miku as she put her money on the table and hurried to join Naruto.

Shikamaru half turned to look at Miu. She was paying for there meal as well which made him begin to feel bad. He didn't like mistreating woman and that's what He and Naruto were doing. Shikamaru sighed.

"Come one," he said beckoning Miu over to take his arm as she had done earlier.

"I'm not stupid. I know you feel bad for not being a gentleman. If you want me to walk with you have to earn it, "Said Miu in a heated voice.

Shikamaru wished she was just a little less smart. She wouldn't have been able to read his actions so well.

Shikamaru sighed as he spoke again. "I apologize for trying to leave you behind. Would you please do me the honor of walking with me," He asked grudgingly.

"I don't like your tone but since you ask. Ok," Miu said as she made her way over and slipped her arms into his. "You know you're not as cute as I thought you were."

Shikamaru looked at her completely offended for reasons he couldn't comprehend. He knew he shouldn't care but…

"You're a lot cuter" She finished grinning as she snuggled closer. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

Naruto was walking with Miku. They were a couple yards ahead of Shikamaru and Miu. To Naruto's surprise Miu wasn't all over him like she usually was. They had been talking the whole time since they had left the food vendors over an hour ago.

"Yep that's was my first prank I ever pulled" boasted Naruto

"Wow you must have gotten in a lot of trouble" Miku said in amazement.

"A little but it was worth it. I had ANBU chasing me all day but it was Iruka-sensei who finally caught me, Naruto said remembering his Ninja Academy Sensei. "Anyway what about you what was your child hood like" Asked Naruto.

Miku got really quiet then. She looked up at the day sky as she contemplated exactly what to tell Naruto. "Naruto-kun Lets not talk about my past. I'm really only interested in my future." She said in a solemn tone. "Hey can I show you this place me and Miu found when we first got here," She asked as she brightened suddenly.

Naruto thought what she had said at first was weird but perked up when he heard she want to show him something. "Sure," He said.

Miku called out to her sister and pointed in the direction of the woods. Miu waved back in agreement and began to pull Shikamaru toward them. Miku looked over at Naruto and said, "Come on." She took off towards the woods leaving Naruto behind to catch up.

Naruto didn't know where they were going but he went after her matching her pace as they made there way through the trees. About five minutes later Miku signaled for him to stop. There was a clearing up ahead and Naruto could hear rushing water. She led him toward the clearing. Naruto was completely surprised when he saw what was in front of him. There was a waterfall leading directly to a swimming hole that led to another water fall.

"This is my most favorite place ever," She said in a whisper.

Naruto could see why. It was like a natural water slide if you used it right. It was also really beautiful. The way the afternoon sun hit the water made the entire clearing seem to glow. He observed his surrounding for a moment. Before he stripped down to his shorts and ran towards the water.

Naruto ruined some of the surprise for Shikamaru. He had heard Naruto yell cannon ball followed by a loud splashing sound. So He knew they must be going to a swimming hole. Shikamaru really wasn't the swimming type so he let out an audible sigh as they made it to the clearing. When Shikamaru and Miu finally got there Naruto, Miku, and Miu joined forces and pushed Shikamaru into the water. They made a game of it pushing each other into the water. Jumping from the waterfall and playing ninja polo. It was an afternoon of fun. They hung out in that clearing until sunset. It was Miu who finally decided to call it a day. She called her sister to her side and made the Naruto and Shikamaru walk them back to the camp. To their own surprise Naruto and Shikamaru were sad to see the twins go.

"Later" said Shikamaru to Miu as she gave him a hug.

Miu kissed him on the cheek. "Later", she replied with a smile.

Naruto got glomped more than once in his goodbye with Miku. She would walk away and then turn and rush him for another hug. Asuma smiled as he watched the twins say goodbye to his two pupils. He decided then to hold off on the training session he had planned for tonight till morning. They would be disciplined for what they did today, but he didn't see the harm it waiting until morning. Asuma turned back to his tent wondering where Hinata was. He hadn't seen her since earlier that day.

**X-x-x**

Naruto was sitting in a tree close to his tent looking up at the moon. Shikamaru had already turned in for the night. So he decided to look up at the stars before he went into bed. That was when he heard footsteps approaching.

Ken had walked Hinata up to her campsite. They were silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were just enjoying each others company. Ken was the first to break the silence.

"I had fun today," He said.

Hinata blushed _'he had fun with me,'_ was a thought that bewildered Hinata. She thought she was a boring person. "I had fun too" she said not having the courage to meet him in the eye.

"Maybe, we can you know, do it again tomorrow," asked Ken nervously.

Hinata didn't think she could ever be more shocked than she was now. "I-if you want to," She said quietly. Her eyes glued to the ground.

"Great," Ken said in relief. "I'll see you tomorrow Hina-Chan." Ken leaned forward and gently kissed Hinata on the cheek. She didn't breath or move until he pulled away waving and smiling as he left.

Naruto watched this exchange from his perch. Not making a sound as the boy kissed Hinata good night. He watched Hinata stand frozen even after the boy had left. Eventually she found her way to her tent. When Hinata disappeared from sight Naruto looked back at the sky and began to think about what he just saw. He should have been happy for Hinata. So why wasn't he?

**X-x-x**

**Next chapter: Turn of Events**

**Authors Notes:**

That was the longest chapter yet. Which compared to some isn't very long at all but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. This was a difficult chapter to write I'm not very good with the romance portion of this. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or contrite. Also I would like to give Special Thanks to My beta ScarlettLove92 for putting up with my horrible Grammar. Like always Reviews are welcome and encouraged.

~L. A. King


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto Whirlwind_

_By_

_L. A. King_

_Chapter 8: Turn of events_

Asuma had run Naruto and Shikamaru into the ground. From the moment the sun broke the horizon. His training session had begun. The two Genin had run for at the least ten miles that morning. Shikamaru had complained the entire way. He blamed Naruto for their current situation. Naruto however was ecstatic. To him Training made you stronger which would bring him closer to his dream. Naruto loved every moment of it. Asuma saw this made the two Genin turn up the pace. This wasn't supposed to be fun, but Naruto just seemed loved it more. Asuma was forced to smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

'_Maybe they should get into trouble more often,'_ he thought to himself as he watched them run. _"These two will get stronger in no time," _

Asuma couldn't help but be proud at Naruto's enthusiasm for training. After their run he made them spar with him making sure not to go easy on them. They were Genin and his students, but that didn't stop him from landing a solid blow or two. Asuma could see the improvement in the two boys' team work. He noted that even Shikamaru the lazy long range fighter, had enough close combat skills to handle himself in a tough situation. Naruto however was the most improved of the group. When Asuma had first started their training Naruto had had a lot of wasted movements. His attacks were sloppy and easy to dodge. Even then his strikes were strong but now with the help of Asuma's training. His strength had grown along with his speed. Now he wasted little to no movement at all. Asuma had no doubt that he could take on any Genin in is class and hold his own. Asuma engaged them again. This time he picked up the speed of his strikes.

'_The two of them will definitely become stronger,'_ he thought to himself as he parried one of Naruto's strikes. _'But they aren't elite yet,'_ Asuma continued as he sent Naruto flying into Shikamaru...

Hinata watched her teammates train in the morning sun. She had been allowed to sleep a little longer than her male counter parts. So when she awoke Hinata found her teammates training. It looked very intense to her.

'_Asuma sensei doesn't seem to be taking it easy on them.'_ She thought to herself as she observed there training. Hinata noted that Asuma's movements were a blur of motion, and Shikamaru and Naruto could barely keep up. They had to constantly cover for one another or they would have been easily defeated. Hinata's mind however began to wonder on to other things. In particular Ken. The boy had seemingly come out of nowhere sweeping her off her feet. Hinata didn't even know what attracted him to her. They had spent all of yesterday walking through the camp. Ken had explain a lot of his clans customs to her. He had even showed her the private chambers where the elders of both clans met. It was there that they came to discuss important matters. She was hesitant at first but Ken had told her no one would ever find out. Hinata was surprised by this of course she didn't think he was the type to bend the rules. It was another quality about him she liked. He had kept her on her toes the entire day. She wondered what he was doing at that moment as she watched Naruto finally land a hit on there sensei.

Unbeknownst to Hinata three people were also watching the training session going on. They didn't speak to each other. They were too focused on the task at hand. One of them eventually did break the silence however.

"They are stronger than they look," said one of the three. "I heard they took out Hiro in the food court yesterday."

"Hiro couldn't fight his way out of a cardboard box," Said another.

"Still we should just get this over with. The longer it takes the less chance we have of success," Said the leader of the three. "Come on, we have work to do."

**X-x-x**

"Man I'm tired," said Shikamaru. "How are you even still standing Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru. "I have a secret," He said.

"Yea, what is it," asked Shikamaru giving Naruto a sideways glance.

Naruto he looked around to make sure know one else could hear. He leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered, "Lots and lots of ramen," Naruto said as he burst out laughing.

"Idiot" said Shikamaru in annoyance. Upset that he had even set himself up for that one.

Hinata came over wondering what was so funny. She looked at Naruto then gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

"Nothing," said Shikamaru to her silent question. This of course sent Naruto into another fit of laughter.

"Goofing around on a mission like a bunch of untrained Shinobi," Said a demeaning voice behind them.

The three Genin turned to find a fuming Inochi. Naruto instantly got quite this was indeed a Mission and up until this point they had been treating it like a vacation.

"You guys are on guard detail today. The talks between the clans and The Leaf delegates are getting into its final stages. We should be out of here in two days regardless of their decision," Said Inochi. "Things are getting a little edgy. So we think it's better if you three escort the Delegates. They will see you three as less of a threat. You will meet us back at the Delegates tent at fourteen hundred hours." Inochi did not wait for a response as he turned and left.

Shikamaru was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to take a nap. I need to rest after this mornings training," He said putting an emphasis on the word training. Shikamaru knew Asuma was punishing them Naruto on the other hand didn't even realize.

Shikamaru left Hinata and Naruto alone. There was an awkward silence as Naruto's thoughts ventured to what he had seen the night before. He really didn't know how to bring it up since he didn't want to seem like he was spying. Hinata however made the decision on what to say for him.

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata said. "Do, Do you like Miku-san?"

Naruto was a little thrown by her sudden question. It was the last thing he had been expecting her to ask and his face showed it. He had never really thought about how he felt about the girl. He thought she was beautiful but decided against telling Hinata that. "She's alright," said Naruto.

"Oh," Hinata said in response not really knowing what to say next. '_I guess he doesn't want to talk about it,_' she thought to herself.

"I mean, said Naruto, She's alright I like her, but after this mission we would probably just be friends." Naruto said. He had grown to like Miku the last couple days but didn't think of her as the dating type.

"Really," said Hinata trying to hide the elation she felt by his answer. She had known that girl wasn't his type. He seems to be still attracted to her, but she could live with that.

"Hinata-Chan," said Naruto. His voice filled of hesitation. "Who was that guy that kissed you last night?

Hinata was instantaneously beat red. '_He saw that,_' she thought to herself. Her voice was stuck and she really didn't know how to answer. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she struggled to find a place to begin.

Naruto took her silence for him saying something completely inappropriate. "Sorry, sorry Hinata-Chan. I didn't mean to upset you," He said getting up to go.

Hinata grabbed his hand to stop him. "No you just caught me by surprise Naruto-Kun." She finally answered. However, Hinata turned a whole new shade of red. When she realized she was holding Naruto's hand. Letting it go as quickly as she could. Hinata's eyes bored into ground. She stared intently at an ant that happened to be walking by. "I-I met him yesterday. His name is Ken."

"O," Naruto said in response not really knowing what else to say. It was quiet again for a while before he asked. "Do you like him?"

It was a simple question, but it sent a flush of thoughts streaming through Hinata's mind. She thought she liked ken, but Hinata knew she loved Naruto. She just didn't have the courage to tell Naruto how she felt about him. She had long since lost her inability to hold a conversation with him, but still could not tell him what really mattered. Hinata didn't want to tell him about her feelings for Ken. She decided not tell him about Ken. She would tell him how she felt about him. "Naruto-kun I, Naruto-Kun I-I L-, "was all Hinata got to say. The two Genin were interrupted by a third person. Miku had jumped onto Naruto just then surprising the both of them.

"Hi Naruto-Kun," she said as she kissed him on the cheek from behind.

Hinata got up and greeted Miku and said bye to Naruto in an instant. Naruto didn't have a chance to say anything before Hinata was gone. Naruto took Miku's hands off of Him.

"Miku I'm sorry, but I have to go after her," Naruto said after a moments thought. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but he really wanted to hear what Hinata had to say. He needed to know how she felt about this guy, Ken. For reasons he was scared to admit or even think about he had to know. He had spent most of last night in that tree. Contemplating more and more why he wasn't happy for her like he should be. He didn't come to an answer but he knew he had to go after her now. Naruto Sped off in the direction she went leaving Miku behind. He made is way through the trees and approached a bend that she must went by.

Naruto rushed around the bend and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes bulged from what he saw. Hinata was kissing Ken in a deep embrace. Naruto felt crushed and he didn't know why. What he did know now was what she was going to tell him. From the looks of it she was falling in love with the guy. Naruto turned away from them heading back in the direction he came.

Hinata had been caught completely off guard Ken had come from nowhere. When she came around them bend Ken had really caught her by surprise. His lips had sent her mind into a whirl of confusion. She had even kissed him back as well. His kiss had made her heart flutter. Her anger at Naruto disappeared for a second, but as she thought of Naruto again she pulled back from Ken.

"I'm sorry," said Ken. "When I saw you I just kind of went for it."

Hinata was silent for a moment. She was confused. She really did like him, but it wasn't fair to him. She was in love with Naruto. She always would be. He had inspired her in so many ways. She would probably never have the courage to tell him now, but she knew what she had to do. "Ken," She said finally looking him in the eye. "I-I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else."

Ken was stunned he was not expecting that sort of reaction. He had thought they had hit it off yesterday, and not once did she hint that she had had feelings for someone else. He didn't know what to say so he began to turn to leave. _'At least she told me,'_ He thought to himself. Ken took a step in the other direction and stopped. "Whoever he is, He is one lucky guy," was his last words as he continued on his way.

Hinata wanted to tell Naruto how she felt. She had to. She made her resolve and turned back toward the direction she had left Naruto. She knew he was with Miku but maybe he would talk to her for a minute alone. Then she would tell him everything. After that it was up to him what would happen next.

Hinata made her way through the trees. She was determined no matter what she would tell him. As Hinata got closer to where she had left Naruto she heard voices. She was curious and came up behind a tree peering around the corner. Naruto and Miku were talking. Naruto's back was to her. As she looked on Hinata saw Miku hug Naruto. They embraced each other for a moment. Hinata moved so she could see what was going on. From her knew position she couldn't hear anything they had stopped talking. They were still in an embrace. It made Hinata feel sick she wanted to talk to Naruto but her determination was wavering in the site of them hugging so closely. The expression on Naruto's face from where she stood looked very somber. Hinata wondered what had happened in her absence. Just as she was about to make herself known Miku looked up at Naruto. Hinata watched in horror as their faces drew closer and closer. She wanted to stop them before there lips met but Hinata was frozen all she could do was watch as Miku and Naruto shared a kiss. There lips only parting to catch a breath. Hinata turned away tears streaming down the side of her face.

Miku stopped kissing Naruto and placed her head on his shoulder as she watched Hinata run away. Miku had been aware of the girl. A smile curled on her lips as she watched Hinata leave in tears. _'Naruto is mine'_ She thought at the fleeing girl and snuggled closer into Naruto.

**X-x-x **

Naruto and Shikamaru waited for Hinata to show up that afternoon. It was almost time for them to meet up with the Leaf delegates.

"When is the last time you saw her," asked Shikamaru as they waited for there missing teammate.

Naruto's mind flashed back to the last time he saw Hinata. For some reason it was a painful memory. Naruto just really wanted to forget what he was stuck on it. _'She must really Like that guy'_ He thought to himself.

"Hello Earth to Naruto" said Shikamaru in annoyance. "We have a mission to focus on and you are spacing out and Hinata is late."

Naruto got his thoughts together. Not more than a minute later he spotted Hinata coming from the direction of the woods. Naruto wondered what she had been doing out there. It wasn't like her to be late.

"Alright," Said Shikamaru when they all gathered. "Let's hurry up and get there"

The three Genin were pretty lucky they arrived right on time. They were met by Shikaku and Choza. They were instructed in the formation they were to take. Hinata would be in the lead her Byakugan should let her see potential threats ahead of the group. Shikamaru would be in the middle his shadow could provide back up in either direction. Naruto would be pulling up the rear he was the strongest in the group so any surprise attacks from behind would be his to bear until Shikamaru and/or Hinata could back him up. Things went smoothly on the trip to the private meeting chamber. Hinata had been there before thanks to ken so she knew the layout and it helped her know in which direction to look out for an attack of any kind. During there mission briefing the Genin were informed that the younger generations of both clans really didn't want to join the leaf. They would not put it past them to try an attack to destroy any chances of that happening.

Though they were vigilant it soon became boring. Nothing happened. The meeting got under way. There was a really young looking guy at the meeting table. He represented the members of both clans who were against the merger. The talks went almost no where. The general argument was over what would be the two clans' role in the leaf. The delegate's response was for them to become leaf Shinobi. They wanted at least thirty members from each clan to join the ranks of the Leaf Shinobi. In exchange they would become part of the leaf, and earn all the rights of a Leaf citizen. It seemed most of the elders from both clans wanted it to be fifteen or twenty at the most. The leaf however would not budge. It seemed to going around and around in a circle. Until the Leaf delegates came down to twenty-five. It took a lot of time but the elders decided that twenty-five from each was not a bad number. They said they would put it to a vote. By all the clan members that night and they would reconvene the next day to tell the delegates the outcome.

**X-x-x **

"That was the most boring thing I have ever been to", complained Naruto. This warranted a smile from everyone in the group.

"That's politics young one," said one of the Delegates." It's a part of everyday life."

Before Naruto could reply there was a loud explosion behind them. All the members of the group turned to see the private meeting chamber set ablaze. Smoke pluming into the evening sky.

**X-x-x**

There was a mad rush as the seven Leaf Shinobi tried to get the Delegates away safely. The hours after the explosion had been full of dire straits. It seemed that an explosive tag had gone off in the Meeting Chambers. It killed all the clan elders except for one who was severely injured. The remains of the tag were proven to be the type that the leaf Shinobi used. It caused members of the Tsuki and Yosuke to attack. They had barely gotten away. If it wasn't for Hinata's Byakugan and the brilliance of Shikaku they would all have died that night. Instead they were running for their lives.

"Hinata how many of are after us," asked Asuma

"Twenty and they are closing fast," replied Hinata. "We are out matched at almost three to one.

"Damn" said Asuma. "We're in for a rough night"

**Next chapter**: _Dire Strait_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm going to have to end it there guys. I'm really sorry. I would like to continue but time is of the essence. Don't worry the next chapter will be epic I promise. Recently, I've gotten some reviews that don't like the way Naruto and Hinata are with different OC's. Don't worry I have this planned out. They end up together…..Eventually. It is a NaruXHina I just don't find it realistic to have only one love interest in your entire life. I have planned this from the beginning. Wait till this arc is over then tell me if the OC's didn't work out. Any how I'm sorry for the delay once again and I would also like to thank my beta ScarletLove92 for her immaculate help. As always Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it.

~L. A. King


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto Whirlwind_

_By_

_L. A. King_

_Chapter 9: Chase_

Shikamaru knew there was trouble on the horizon. They had to get the delegates to a safe location. That was there objective. The one they would soon have to risk there lives to complete. There was a Leaf out post about 20 miles to the east of there current location. It was set up for specifically this reason_. _

'_It won't be to long until we will have to stay behind to let the delegates get away,'_ Thought Shikamaru.

The seven Shinobi were escorting the speeding carriage that held the frightened delegates. The trees were a blur as the group passed them at a break neck speed. It was still not enough. Their attackers were gaining and if they caught them. They would likely fail their mission. The delegates and every one else would likely be slaughtered. Shikamaru knew he needed to think up a plan that would increase there chances of survival.

"Hinata, he called. "Can you find a clearing?" He had a plan that may ensure the survival of the delegates though it wasn't much of a plan.

**X-x-x**

Hiro had elected to join the chase party. He swore that he would do anything to avenge the death of his people_._

'_Look at what they did to our elders'_ He thought to him self. His fist clenched as the thought brought tears into his eyes. '_My grandfather,' _he mourned. _'He survived our war just to be killed by a leaf assassination.'_ Hiro was heated. His chest burned with the anger he felt for the leaf. He would never forgive them. Hiro was right behind the leader of their search party. His name was Bis, and He was the best tracker they had.

**X-x-x**

Bis could see the trail that leaf had left behind. In his mind they were the scum of the earth and would pay for what they had done. Bis was just glad that at least one of council members had made it out. Yuu was now their leader. He had been against the joining of the leaf from the beginning. He represented the people of the clan who were now looked upon as the smart ones. They didn't want to join the Leaf or any other great nation.

'_Seems they were right to mistrust those Konoha bastards,' _Bis thought to himself. His eyes never leaving the obvious trail that their targets left behind.

Bis' thoughts went out to Yuu. He prayed that the man would not die from his injuries. Bis left his thoughts for a moment as they approached a clearing. He was sure their targets had come this way. He signaled for the group to slow down. Bis could smell a trap from a mile away and this was a perfect place to set one up for them. He approached the clearing with caution. He knew that time was of the essence but to rush into the clearing could be the death of them all. Bis almost missed it as he entered the clearing. His foot stopping a few inches short of a well placed trip wire. It was barely visible under the light of the moon. He had almost killed them all. Bis signaled for the group to go around it.

'_We will have the element of surprise if they are still in the clearing'_ Bis thought to himself. A slight smile forming on his face. He loved the chase. He loved to hunt down his prey to the very last man. His group circled the clearing and entered opposite the trip wire. Bis scanned the trees looking for the slight signs of life. He was right there they were. He could see an orange figure in the dim light hiding in a tree to the far right. His back was toward them.

'_This is too easy'_ He thought with a feral smile. He signaled for 10 of his men to attack the seven people he saw hiding. They were all hid well but the orange one had given them away. Bis watched as his men closed on their enemies' position.

Out of nowhere Bis got an intense felling in his gut. He watched as his men closed. The closer they got the more he felt that something was wrong. None of there targets were turning around. They should have heard them by now. They were in a large group there was no way there presence was not being felt. His men were just a few feet from them.

Bis' eyes bulged as a thought hit him. "_The first trip wire, was it a decoy_,' he thought as the words rang through his mind. _'It was meant to be found on purpose.'_

"Get back, Get back," he yelled. His gruff voice exploding into the chilled night as his men rushed to their deaths. It was too late for him to save them all, but four managed to change their direction at the last minute. The other six were not so lucky. The bodies were incinerated as giant explosion rocked the clearing. Pieces of trees and people flew in every direction.

**X-x-x**

Shikamaru looked back as he heard the explosion. It seemed like his little diversion had worked. He had bought them some time. Smiles had crossed the face of all four Jounin Then. They were truly impressed by the boy's tactical skills.

"That's some boy you got there Shikaku," said Inoichi. Shikaku merely nodded in agreement. It was indeed a great plan.

Unfortunately for the group however, they ran into a problem. The horses where tiring. They needed a break. Otherwise there was no other way for the 5 delegates to move as fast the Shinobi.

"We should set up our defenses here," said Asuma. "That diversion should give us enough time to set up our defenses. We let the delegates go ahead of us. We stall here to give them a chance to escape,"

They set to work. No one had argued with what Asuma had said. They knew there mission. It was to make sure the delegates got back safe and sound. If they needed to sacrifice their lives to do so they would.

Naruto could feel his adrenaline spike at the thought of a battle. It had been an only a few days since there last one, but he was ready. He could see everyone take there positions. Naruto continued to eye his surroundings hoping to spot the enemy first. His gaze however found its way to Hinata. He had not spoken to her since earlier that day. She was not facing him. Her gaze was firmly fixed forward. He could see the glint coming from her eye as it was hit by the moon light. Naruto remembered how beautiful her eyes looked when under the moon. As if reading his thoughts or feelings, Hinata looked in his direction. He quickly looked away not daring to look back. Her Byakugan was activated so she must have seen when he started to observe her. Naruto was not sure but it was a definitely a cold look she had just given him. He wondered what she was upset about. _'Maybe she misses Ken,'_ he wondered. It was a thought that gave a somber expression. Naruto decided to clear his mind. He waited for the battle that would come. He focused himself. If he didn't he may very well have died that night.

**X-x-x**

Hinata spotted them first. It had been only an half an hour since the delegates departed. They would need a little more time to get to there destination. So the Leaf Shinobi held there ground. They were outnumbered two to one but they would not back down.

"Be ready," yelled Inoichi. They did not plan a surprise attack. They wanted to make sure that none of the ninjas escaped and headed after the delegates. They were a blockade and had to stop their attackers for at least another ten minutes. It would guarantee that their mission would be a success. By then the delegates would be safely out of reach. Ten minutes however was a long time when people are trying to kill you.

**X-x-x**

The battle was a complete blur of motion. Naruto had never seen a battle like this where one side was so out numbered. He was fending for himself. Driving back attackers as a few came at him. Naruto was running on complete instinct sending punches and kicks at quick as he could. Making sure not to over extend him self. If he did it would be all over. An enemy charged him sending a powerful kick to his mid section. Naruto evaded backwards as he gathered his chakra.

"Shadow Clone no jutsu," he yelled as two clones appeared at his side. They charged his enemy from both sides taking him by surprise. The ninja was very quick but not quick enough. Both clones hit him almost simultaneously. One landed a powerful punch to the gut making the ninja bend forward. The other clone followed with a leaping knee to the face. Naruto heard the crunch as the guy collapsed on the ground.

"Look out" yelled his clones simultaneously. "Behind you." Naruto felt an attacker coming more than actually seeing him. He didn't know the guy's name, who his family was or what his dreams were. He just reacted driving a kunai into the guy's gut. Naruto watched in horror as the light extinguished from the man's eyes. Naruto could feel nothing. He had killed someone. He stood there his clones disappearing as they were struck by stray kunai. Naruto was in shock and he couldn't move. He had killed someone and it scarred him.

'_It was too easy,'_ He thought oblivious to all that was around him.

"Naruto," Hinata screamed as she rushed to his aid. An attacker had charged Naruto's back. Hinata caught the guy's wrist that was holding a kunai, and followed with a Juken strike to his chest. The man collapsed into a heap on the forest floor.

Naruto looked at Hinata. He was still speechless he had almost died but still he couldn't stop thinking. '_I just killed someone'_

Naruto saw the guy coming. He was charging Hinata. She turned as she saw the ninja approach with her Byakugan. Hinata went to strike but was evaded easily. He attacked her from the left sending a kick to her head. Naruto reacted. Hinata would not be able to block let alone avoid it. Naruto grabbed the guys kick. At least he tried to. One moment the guy was there the next he was behind them. Naruto was shaken this guy was way above their level in terms of speed. He tried but no matter how hard he tried the guy was to fast to hit. Naruto left Hinata's side and charged the guy this time. He was again dodged . Naruto felt a sharp pain as his enemies leg connected with his side. Naruto fell to his knees as he retreated. The pain of the blow made it difficult to move. Naruto watched as Hinata engaged the enemy giving him time to catch his breath. She was doing better than he did, but not good enough. Naruto watched in horror as the Ninja was able to get behind Hinata. Every thing from that point moved in slow motion. The Shinobi plunged his kunai into Hinata's back. She fell to her knees then to the floor not moving.

The Shinobi pulled the blade from her and was on the move, just a blur of black racing towards Naruto.

'_Hinata'_, Naruto's mind rang as he felt something pierce his chest. It was cold but it burned. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he looked over at Hinata. She laid there not moving and he snapped. He let out a wail as tears filled his eyes. His vision was going red. Everything was turning red, for the blood that was just spilled.

"_Kill him, Kill them all. It's easy I promise_," Said the voice from inside his head. "_Look what they just did. Kill them all NARUTO._"

Naruto felt the Kunai in his chest. It didn't hurt anymore. He would kill the ninja holding it there if it was the last thing he did. His hand reached for the man. The guy struggled to free himself from Naruto's grip. Naruto had unconsciously grabbed his wrist and would not let go. The man's free hand was beating furiously at the boys face. The Shinobi swore he had broken the boy's nose more than once. Yet it would only fix itself. Naruto stood like an immovable statue as he crushed the man's wrist to powder.

Naruto yanked the arm out of its socket enjoying The Shinobi's cries of pain. The man fell to his knees begging Naruto to stop. Naruto grabbed his throat and crushed his Adams apple. He watched the man suffocated as he could no longer breathe through his wind pipe. Naruto watched as death took the man enjoying every moment of it.

There was movement behind him. Naruto turned to see two fierce looking Shinobi coming his way. He felt invincible as he rushed them. The ground cracking as he went on all fours. The two Shinobi sent a barrage Kunai fling his way. They rebounded before even touching him. Naruto put all the force he could into his next punch. He aimed at the first Shinobi's chest. There was a terribly wet crushing sound. When Naruto pulled back his arm it was red and he could now see through his enemy.

Naruto didn't care what happened he just wanted to kill them all. The voice in his head egged him on as he became more infuriated with each thought of Hinata. Naruto twisted the head of his second attacker into the opposite direction. An audible pop could be heard around the clearing.

**X-x-x**

Asuma Felt it. The air was filled with such foul chakra. He knew in an instant Naruto was in trouble. He tried to get to his student but this prick was giving him a hard time. Asuma decided to stop playing around he needed to end this quickly. He sharpened his trench knives extending them to the maximum length of 7 inches. He forced chakra to his legs as he sped in on his target not giving him a chance to react. Asuma had connected driving the knife into his gut, but the water clone simply splashed into a puddle on his feet. Asuma was really getting tired of this guy's tricks. It was good he was fighting a Yosuke. He hated the Genjutsu based Tsuki. He knew Hinata and Shikamaru would be ok, but Naruto would never be able to tell the difference between what was real or fake

**X-x-x**

Hinata could not believe what she had just seen. Naruto had gone berserk. She had been able to see through that guys Genjutsu but when she turned to free Naruto he had lost it. Naruto had jumped into the first guy's blade then crushed the man's throat. He had killed two more attackers in an instant. The chakra that was pouring out of him could be seen. It was terrifying and she just wanted him to stop. The murderous look along with his murderous intent had driven away more attackers. Every one else was still battling except for them. Hinata called his name but He would never respond to her. It was like he couldn't even see her.

"Naruto," she cried. She had never seen this side of him. She race toward He was had let out an animal like wail. She didn't know what he had saw but what ever it was Hinata knew it had sent him over the edge. She finally got close to him and embraced him. She cried for him to stop. Hinata felt his arm rise to attack her and she hugged him tighter.

"Stop Naruto," She whimpered as his hands froze above her. She looked into his eyes. His pupils were completely red. "Naruto," she said whispering his name again. Instead of calming as she had hoped his hand cocked back even further to strike. Hinata did the only thing she could do. She leaned forward kissed him.

"I love you Naruto. Please," she begged," Stop."

**X-x-x**

Shikamaru was holding his own with his father and Choza. He had felt that sudden surge of malevolent chakra and wanted to know where it was coming from. His gut told him Naruto, but he wasn't the type to listen to intuition. Only logic mattered. Shikamaru spotted Hinata and Naruto and what he saw he couldn't believe. Around them were four dead bodies and they were making out on the battlefield. He knew Naruto was stupid but he never believed Hinata was that dense as well. Shikamaru rushed towards them hoping that he could get to them in time. Two more Shinobi were coming at them and they didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto, Hinata Lookout," yelled Shikamaru as he sent his shadow to the rescue. It seemed the only time he used it now a days was to save their asses.

Hinata and Naruto jumped apart as two kunai flew to where they just were. The ten minutes were up and not a single member of there team had been injured. They had held there own out numbered, and these last two attackers were the only ones left that they could take out. Everyone else was above there level so they would have to work together from that point on. The three Genin from Team Ten would have worked together well, if two of them had not been hit by drugged needles. Naruto and Hinata were down in seconds.

**X-x-x**

Bis attacked the two idiots he had seen kissing on the battle field. His side had sustained heavy losses and they needed to retreat. However he would not leave without a hostage or two. Bis had to suddenly change direction however, when a weird shadow came plowing at him and His partner Hiro. Bis' eyes followed the shadow to a dark haired kid. Bis was not in the mood for games. He charged the boy sending a barrage of kunai his way. As Hiro circled to attack from behind. Shikamaru knew he couldn't take out the two of them alone and was forced to retreat to a farther position. Even worse there was a decent size cloud about to cover the moon. It would make his shadow completely useless. It was as if nothing was going right. Shikamaru felt someone charge his side it was that kid Hiro. He knew he could take him so Shikamaru engaged the boy.

**X-x-x**

Bis dropped a net over Naruto and Hinata and picked them up as he slung them over his back. He made his way off the battle field not even giving the signal to retreat. He needed his men to distract the leaf so he could get away. There lives would be well spent.

**Next chapter:** Captive Truth

**Authors Notes: **

Hello all. I hope you found this to be an action packed chapter. Even threw in their first kiss. It was on the battle field at that. I hope it didn't seem like it was forced. I may have had a slight nudge from a couple of readers to get the romance going, but this was how I had planned to make it happen in the first place. They still have a long rode ahead. You know they were just ninja-napped. I also tried to be a bit more detailed in the battle scene not sure how that turned out. It did get a little violent there for a moment. I hope not too much but I wanted to portray just how crazy he had gotten when he thought she died. I couldn't make him go six tails so this was the next best option. As always I like to thank my beta Scarletlove92. Reviews are encouraged and welcome. There are plenty of twist an turns left in this arc. I hope you come back to enjoy the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Whirlwind **

**By**

**L. A. King**

**Chapter 10: Captive Truth**

"_I can't move,"_ Naruto thought. He could feel his arms tightly tied behind his back. He looked at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. It was a wasted effort. He couldn't see anything at all. The dark silhouette of bars made it known that he was in a cage. As he strained his eye further the out line of the room made it known that they were also in a tent. As he strained his eye further the out line of the room made it known that they were also in a tent. Naruto finally gave up on seeing anything. Instead he began to work his hand vigorously trying to free himself, but to no avail. He tried to stand to get better leverage. Only to find his feet were bound as well. Naruto began to panic. His recent memories were a complete fuzz. The last thing he remembered was battling The Tsuki and Yosuke Shinobi that were chasing them. To make matters worse Naruto realized his weapon pack was gone. . He tried to calm himself, so he could figure a way out of this mess. However a noise from the other side of the cage sent him into over drive.

"_What was that?"_ h e thought to himself. His head snapped into the direction of movement.

"There is something in here with me," he realized. Naruto braced himself for action, not knowing what to expect. He got his legs under him as quickly as he could to get ready to head-butt whatever was coming his way.

"Come on!" said Naruto, prepared to fight.

"Naruto…," Hinata's voice came out from the darkness.

When Naruto recognized her voice, a flood of memories came rushing in. He relived the moment he saw that blade run into Hinata's back. Everything else was fuzzy after that, but he got the gist of it.

"Hinata," whispered Naruto in earnest. "You're alive. I thought you were dead. I thought-" Naruto's voice got caught in his throat as he was choked up with relief. She was alright. He didn't know how, but he was glad his teammate and friend was alright.

Hinata couldn't understand what Naruto was talking about. The word _"dead"_ rang through her mind over and over, playing like broken record. She tried to get her bearings as well. She could feel Naruto inching towards her. The thought of closeness with him brought back the memory of their kiss. It made her flush in embarrassment. It had been their first. She had no idea how to act around him and grew more nervous the closer Naruto got. Hinata realized that her feet were tied. She put two and two together and realized that they must have been captured. She remembered the man who had attacked them. Shortly after Hinata was feeling groggy, she remembered keeping her eyes open as she fell to the ground. Hinata found herself thinking about why she had kissed Naruto. He had gone on a rampage and killed every enemy that had come their way. She had never seen this side of him. It scared and excited her at the same time because she knew why he did it.

'_That Genjutsu he was hit with,' Hinata Pondered. "It must have made him think I was dead. Yes, that must have been it."_

"Naruto-Kun," She thought in earnest. "He was so angry. Does he care about me that much?"

Hinata found a weird sense of comfort in this realization. _"He cares about me,"_ she thought as she felt him reach her side.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, not looking in his direction even though it was dark. "What you saw wasn't real. It was a Genjutsu. I didn't get hurt."

"Genjutsu," Naruto answered, even though it was more of a question. As what had happened dawned on him, Naruto let out a big grin that even Hinata could see in the dark. "Oh ok, that makes sense. When I was crawling over I suddenly remembered, umm, that we. That we- that we kissed, and you said you loved me." Naruto said, cheeks reddening. "I guess that was some powerful Genjutsu."

Hinata didn't know what to say. So many scenarios ran through her mind. _"What if I tell him and he rejects me,"_was her most dominant thought. Hinata remembered how Naruto reacted, when he thought she had died, and decided she had to tell him the truth.

"Naruto-kun," she began but never got to finish. Light was coming in from the entrance of the tent. Four figures stepped into the light illuminating the tent. Hinata and Naruto saw the faces of their captors as their eyes adjusted to the light.

**X-x-x**

Asuma, Shikamaru, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza stood over their captured enemies. Shikamaru had reported Naruto and Hinata's capture as soon as he was able to defeat his opponent. In retrospect, Shikamaru looked out into the battlefield. It was filled with bodies of fallen adversaries. He knew just how lucky they were by suffering no casualties. His father and the rest of the Jounin had been incredible, taking out a majority of their pursuers. They now had to figure out what they should do with their captives as well as how they would go about saving Naruto and Hinata.

"We have to report what has happened to Hokage-Sama," said Asuma.

"Agreed," said Inoichi. "It seems your pupils lack the ability to avoid being captured by such a weak opponent."

Asuma ignored this as Inoichi summoned a messenger owl. Asuma attached his report to be sent to the Hokage, and then set the owl on its way. He watched briefly as it disappeared over the trees.

"Shikamaru," Asuma called as he formulated a plan. "Come with me and we will infiltrate the camp. Shikaku, you and the others will have to guard the prisoners and wait for the ANBU to arrive.

No one questioned or commented on this. The four Jonin gave each other acknowledging looks. They fully understood how critical it was for Naruto to be retrieved. Not to mention the heir to the Hyuuga clan was among the captives.

Shikamaru and Asuma set out into the night. They headed in the direction in which they just rapidly came from.

**X-x-x**

"Naruto-kun," Miku said as she rushed to the cage.

"Miku-chan," Naruto's surprise was clearly illustrated on his face.

"Miku move away. You know how dangerous they are," said Ken as he walked up behind her.

"We didn't do anything," protested Naruto. "I don't know who killed your clan members, but we didn't."

Miu walked up to the cage after ken. She looked Naruto in the eyes and smiled, "We know Naruto. You are too nice to do anything like that," she continued. "If only it didn't have to be this way. Since you are probably going to die tomorrow I guess I can tell you. We three blew up the meeting and made it look like you."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in surprise Naruto gritted his teeth. He did not want to believe that the twins would do a thing like that to them

"Stop joking," He said desperately hoping they were. "Why would you do that?"

"It's simple really," said the fourth man who had entered the room. "I told them too. I needed a reason to take hostages. We couldn't take a hostage with out provocation. Now could we? If we did the leaf would destroy us destroy."

Naruto had seen this man before. He was at the meeting earlier that day. He was the one who had opposed the merger.

"Who the hell are you?" said Naruto as his teeth gritted in anger.

"I'm Yuu Yosuke, and you two are my hostages, but don't worry. I won't kill you for now. I need you alive. The third Hokage will give me anything I want for your safe return my boy. At least he will if he doesn't want me to take your power."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She looked completely confused. Naruto looked away then. This was not the way he wanted her to find out his secret. Naruto's gaze found Miku still very close to the cage. She looked away, avoiding his eyes. The guilt of her betrayal was written all over her face.

"You know demon, it was very easy to trick you," boasted Yuu as he walked around the tent. "Teenage love is so easy to twist. Too think you fell for Miku's little love act. Even you Hyuuga, My nephew had you swept off your feet. That is until you broke up with him. I wonder why," Said Yuu his smirk showing just how cocky he was.

"Care to share Hinata. I'm sure Naruto will be the most surprised person in the room," Yuu continued.

Hinata had gone beat red. Her heart was racing from what she was hearing. Not only that, everyone was staring at her even Naruto. Hinata felt shyness over come her that she had not felt in a long time.

"Don't answer him Hinata," stated Naruto his hands working furiously behind him to free. _"If only I had paid attention in class and learned Rope Escape No-jutsu,_" thought Naruto.

"Miu get word to the leaf about our demands. This land we are on now is as good as our. We will never join one of these so called great nations. We will rebuild our nation. Here On this land beneath us. "

"You're crazy if you think the Old man is going to give you anything," yelled Naruto." Once you trade me I'll just tell them the truth."

Yuu let out a deep laugh. The sound of his voice filled the tent. "Only one of you is going back. The other is being put to death for killing our clan members. The one that goes back will simply have their memories wiped." Yuu paused for a moment to let his words sink. He walked up to the cage and eyed them both in mock curiosity. "So, which one of you will be the one to die?" he asked as he pointed to Naruto.

"Let's play a game to decide," he continued. "Eeny Meeny Miny Moe. Catch the ninja before he goes. When you catch him kill him slow. Make him bleed and watch it flow

As Yuu finished his little rhyme his finger pointed at Hinata. Her face was mixed with fear and confusion. It only made it more fun for the madman in front of them.

"I guess you're going to die tomorrow," said Yuu in disappointment. He wanted to land on the loud-mouthed brat, but the girl would die just the same. "Well enjoy your last night together," he stated, with his grin already back. Yuu made his way to the entrance of the tent, motioning for the others to follow. Before he stepped out into the night, he turned to Hinata once more.

Miku and Ken followed closely behind him. Miku was the last one to leave. She looked at the two Genin one last time before slipping out as well.

Naruto and Hinata were again plunged into darkness. Now all they had to do was to figure out how to get out of there before Hinata was killed.

**X-x-x **

Shikamaru and Asuma were getting close to the camp again. Not much time had passed since they had left the rest of the team to wait for back up. Asuma had warned Shikamaru about the traps. They were no longer invited so it may be a little trickier to get in. With all that had happened today, Asuma doubted that anyone was asleep. The night was still young and it looked like it was going to be a long one.

"Hold here," Asuma commanded as they came within range of the refugee camp. "From now on, be wary of traps. I don't think they will have a lot up, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Shikamaru merely nodded in response. Talking was a luxury they couldn't afford at the moment. He didn't like that Asuma had even said that much, but he was a Genin. It was not his call to make.

Asuma and Shika made their way through the forest surrounding the camp. It was a lot easier than they expected. It only made the two more wary.

"You notice that yet Shikamaru?" asked Asuma with a slightly irritated smile.

"Yeah, I noticed right before you said it," answered Shikamaru as they both stopped their advance.

"Do you know how to release?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah," answered Shikamaru as he and Asuma built up their chakra.

Two figures appeared before them. Asuma barely had time to react as the Tsuki Shinobi attacked them. They had walked right into a Genjutsu trap.

"That was close," said Asuma as his trench knives went slicing through his attacker's kunai and into his shoulder in a single strike. Asuma looked over to check on Shikamaru. He had already caught the other Shinobi. Shikamaru had his own mouth covered, forcing the Shinobi to do the same.

Asuma was impressed, _"For a support type he sure knows how to handle himself." _

Asuma turned his attention back to his downed opponent to find him trying to get away.

"Not so fast. Why don't you take a load of, and stay a while," threatened Asuma as he put his knives to the man's throat.

Asuma looked back at Shikamaru who still had the other Shinobi in check. Asuma forced the two Shinobi together. Then tied and gagged them.

"What do we do now?" asked Shikamaru as he looked into the distance. It seemed that while under the Genjutsu, they had turned and made their way back to where they came from.

"We'll leave these two where no one can find them and then go get Naruto and Hinata," Asuma stated.

"Why don't we just ask these two?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the two Shinobi.

"I can't make them talk without screaming a little first," Asuma alleged in a nonchalant tone. "By the time they talk, our position will be given away. It'll be easier to find them by heading to the camp. They should be under guard, so we just have to look for a guarded tent."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement as they took off toward the camp. Faster this time knowing they had taken out the perimeter guards to their side**. **

They made it deep into the camp moving as ghosts. They scoured the entire place looking for a tent that was guarded. They had split up in order to cover more ground. When they met back at the designated spot, they both had found a guarded tent.

"Do you think they split them up?" asked Shikamaru.

"No. If they did, they wouldn't be on opposite sides of the camp like that," affirmed Asuma. Instead they would be in tents next to each other. My guess is that someone important lives in one tent and the other is where your teammates are being held."

"Figuring out which one will be a drag, but I think I got it figured out," said Shikamaru. "The whole time we were here there were no guarded tents. In one of those tents is a member of the council. It has to be. It is the only thing that makes sense. My tent had two guards, and yours had four. So the question is which one they would guard more? The one alleged responsible for that explosion or a victim of it?"

Asuma and Shikamaru made there way towards the tent with four guards. They doubted that the two clans would want there captives to get away so easily. Plus they had perimeter guards to make sure no one got through. It would be easier for there captives to escape and make another attempt on the council members life from inside the camp, so they would probably have more guards around them. Shikamaru hoped he was right about the Tsuki and Yosuke's thought process, or this whole situation would get a whole lot worse.

**X-x-x**

"Yuu-Sama, we must bandage you back so that we can make it look like you were injured in that blast," said Ken. "We had the guards go away but they are back now. If one of them were to see you recovered it could cause problems for us."

Yuu stood in his tent as Ken and Miku bandaged him. For him, everything was going according to plan. He got a high from the notion of being discovered by the four guards outside his tent, but he came to the decision that Ken was right. That was the only reason he made his way back to the bed to play his part that night.

**X-x-x**

Naruto and Hinata had wasted no time in trying to figure out a way out of there. They had crawled together in the darkness and untied each other's bounds. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what their situation was. It wasn't that hard after that. Naruto left two clones disguised as them in the cage and left. They went through the back of the tent not risking a fight with the guards. Hinata had timed it just right. The guards had been circling the tent in opposite directions. She and Naruto took advantage of there blind spots and took off into the night not looking back as they left the camp behind. The two Shinobi escaped. They unknowingly used the same path that Asuma and Shikamaru had used to enter. They took flight into leaving their captors and teammates behind.

**Next chapter: Mishaps**

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter. It was a little difficult to write. Just to clear a few things up. Yuu was mentioned in the last chapter by Bis (The guy who led the Chase Team). So now you know that all the pairings were just a way to manipulate Naruto and company. I know Shikamaru's pairing wasn't all that exciting, but I didn't think he was the type to like someone so quickly. So I left that part up to the passionate Naruto and the Romantic Hinata. Did I have you fooled is my question, and was it pulled off in a way that didn't seem forced. So, as always, reviews are welcome and encouraged. I would also like to give thanks to my Beta Millos Assailant. Come back next time to see what happens….


End file.
